


Yes, Please!

by Layora88



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bartender Sebastian Stan, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sebastian Blushes So Prettily, Slow Build, Top Chris Evans, artist Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Sebastian Stan moves into a new apartment and meets his hot blonde neighbour for the first time and of course falls head over heels for the guy. Cue embarrassment, first meetings, dancing, an annoying brother, an ex-boyfriend and good friends. Don't forget the sexy times. ^_~





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic with the actors themselves...even though they aren't actors in this universe. xD Enjoy! Let me know what you think. <3
> 
> Updated/Edited as of January 19th, 2017

Sebastian groaned loudly and swore under his breath, shaking his head a little in disbelief. He looked around quickly to see if anyone saw him and was relieved for the time being to see that no one else was around. 

He was currently sprawled out on the parking garage floor of his new apartment building after having tripped and fell whilst trying to carry far too much at once. Of course this would happen; he was tired, it was late and he was in too much of a hurry, as per usual. 

He sighed and pushed the boxes away from him as he turned onto his side to push himself up. A soft chuckle from off behind him had him frozen where he lay, however. 

Glancing over he couldn’t help the slight blush from gracing his features as he took in the sight of a rather striking blonde man who appeared to have just gotten out of his car. 

“Uh…” Sebastian said rather eloquently, his jaw dropped open in what couldn’t be anything other than pure stupidity.

The blonde hunk of a man was standing a couple of feet away with a light smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. He was all muscle and Sebastian inwardly groaned. _Of course he would be hot and of course he would have been the one to see me fall flat on my ass. How fitting._ He thought. 

The blonde laughed lightly and strode towards him, extending a large calloused hand out towards the brunette, “Uh…hi. Need a hand?” 

_You would have a killer voice._ Sebastian thought as he attempted to school himself and gave a little lopsided smile as he reached out, taking the blonde’s hand. “Thanks…” He muttered lamely, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. 

_Nice firm grip…_

The blonde flashed him a dazzling smile and Sebastian’s cheeks warmed at the sight. The brunette glanced up, allowing his gaze to finally settle on the blonde’s stunning blue eyes. And boy were they beautiful; a deep blue that he was sure he could get lost in. 

“No problem, tryin’ ta carry too much?” The blonde asked lightly, gesturing towards the two large moving boxes.

Sebastian nodded, still not breaking eye contact as he let the blonde’s hand slip from his own. Quickly retracting it to rub the back of his neck nervously, “Uh yeah…I guess so. Was trying to avoid having to make two trips…thought I could do it, but apparently not.”

The blonde laughed lightly and nodded, “I gotchya’. Can I help you with those?” He asked, gesturing towards the boxes. 

Sebastian took a moment to discreetly look the guy over while the blonde’s gaze was distracted. The blonde had clearly just been for a workout. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants and a way too tight white t-shirt…buuuut Sebastian wasn’t complaining. _Not. At. All._

“Oh…uh, you don’t have to. It’s alright, I can just make two trips,” Sebastian murmured, his gaze following the blonde’s towards the last couple of boxes of his stuff.

The blonde shook his head gently, “No way, it’s no trouble at all. Lemme help you with those. Save you a trip.” 

He moved towards the two boxes and easily lifted one into his arms, shifting his gym bag against his shoulder slightly. Sebastian swallowed and nodded, his gaze flickering over the man’s arms as his muscles flexed with the movement. 

“Uh…okay. Thanks,” He said, moving to pick up the second box. 

They started off towards the elevators together and the blonde flashed him another winning smile as he elbowed the up button by the doors. “So, you new to the building?” The blonde asked.

The doors opened and they both stepped inside. Sebastian nodded, “Yeah. I actually just moved in yesterday. This is just the last of my stuff.”

The blonde smiled gently over at him as he leaned against the elevator wall to better observe the brunette, “Oh yeah? Well, welcome to the building.”

Sebastian smiled warmly across at the blonde before hitting the button for the fourth floor, “Thanks…and thanks for the help again. You didn’t have to do that.”

The blonde scoffed and rolled his eyes, “What kinda’ guy would I be if I didn’t help a fella out?”

The corner of Sebastian’s lips quirked slightly as he attempted to stifle a grin, “Well, thanks. I’m Sebastian, by the way.” He told him as the elevator dinged and the doors opened up to the fourth floor.

He stepped out from the elevator and the blonde followed. “It’s nice to meet ya’, Sebastian. I’m Chris,” The blonde said as he followed the brunette down the hall. 

Sebastian sidled up to his door and dropped the box at his feet while he fished around for his keys for a moment. The blonde joined him and gave him a soft smile, “So, looks like you’re my actual neighbour. I’m just across the hall.” 

Sebastian glanced over at Chris, giving him a gentle smile, “Oh yeah? That’s cool. How long have you lived in the building?” He asked, finally having managed to get the door open.

He hauled the box up once again and stepped into his apartment. Once inside he deposited the box by his couch with a soft sigh. When he turned around he was a little startled to see Chris standing closer than he had expected, still cradling the box in his gorgeously muscular arms. 

And wow did they ever look strong. _The muscles on this guy…shit_. Chris was smiling warmly and glancing around the place, taking in the other half dozen or so boxes still scattered about the apartment.

“Oh, I’ve lived here for a couple of years now. The apartments are pretty spacious and the rent isn’t so bad,” The blonde said, turning his attention back to the brunette. 

Sebastian nodded and reached out to take the box from the slightly taller man before setting it on top of the other one, “Ah, yeah. I thought the price really couldn’t be beat. Never lived on this side of town, but it’s a nice area.”

Chris nodded in agreement, “Well, welcome to the building. If you ever need anything, I’m literally across the hall.” He laughed lightly and jerked his thumb behind him. 

Sebastian’s eyes followed the gesture and sure enough, there was a door on the other side of the hall opposite him.

“Thanks, I uh…appreciate you helping me carry my stuff up,” Sebastian murmured, his hand moving to rub the back of his neck once again. 

“I’d offer you a beer…but unfortunately I don’t have any…would you like some water?” He asked gently, practically cringing. 

He felt like an idiot if he was being completely honest with himself. He had absolutely nothing to offer hot neighbour guy at the moment.

Chris smiled gently and shook his head, already making his way back out of the apartment, “No worries, thanks though. I’m actually gonna go crash, it’s been a long day.” He waved over his shoulder as he stepped out into the hall.

“Oh, sure. No problem, uh…have a good night and thanks again,” Sebastian tried, giving him a soft smile in return. 

Chris just nodded and Sebastian watched as the blonde unlocked his own door across the hall before disappearing inside, casting one last glance over his shoulder at the brunette.

Sebastian closed his own door and immediately plastered his back to it, groaning under his breath as he banged his head against the wood. “Idiot-idiot-idiot,” He scolded, screwing his eyes shut tightly before he scrubbed his hand against his face. 

He sighed and pushed himself away from the door, “You’re an idiot…like… _shit Seb_. Fuckin’ klutz.” He muttered, shaking his head in frustration. 

He started towards his kitchen in hopes of getting at least a little bit more of his unpacking done before the work week started. _What a great first impression._ He thought.

 

Soon enough it was Monday late afternoon and after finally having finished his grocery shopping, Sebastian was attempting to haul his goods up to his apartment. He groaned as he struggled to load up his arms. 

“Just one trip, come on…you can do it,” He cooed to his groceries, shouldering one of the larger reusable bags before attempting to pick up the last one. 

He grinned triumphantly once he had managed to get all of his bags together and hip checked the car door shut. He smirked to himself triumphantly and started towards the elevator, but of course he only made it about two steps before one of his bags decided to split. 

He swore loudly as he attempted to set his other bags down and save his food from practically exploding everywhere all over the parking garage floor. But then a beautiful laugh came from behind him and Sebastian inwardly grimaced as he started to blush furiously. 

“ _Oh hell-_ ” He muttered and closed his eyes, heaving a soft sigh. 

Chris was smirking lightly as he approached the brunette, chuckling under his breath as he came around to stand in front of the brunette. “Need a hand, buddy?” He asked with a grin.

Sebastian looked up at him, a blush still painted across his cheeks as he nodded gently, “Yeah…uh…that might be nice…”

Chris laughed and started to pick up the few items that had managed to escape the busted bag and once they managed to get the other bags sorted on their arms, they made their way towards the elevator. 

“Went grocery shopping, I see,” Chris said in the way of casual conversation, elbowing the button to call the elevator.

Sebastian nodded, glancing over at the blonde, “Yeah…I thought I could manage…but, I guess I really should have learned my lesson the other day.” 

Chris huffed a little laugh and stepped into the elevator when the doors opened, Sebastian following close behind. The brunette hit the button for their floor before leaning back against the elevator wall with a sigh. “So…thanks again,” Sebastian offered, meeting the blonde’s gaze.

Chris just smiled warmly at him, “Not a problem.” 

Sebastian smiled shyly at the blonde for a moment before averting his gaze when the elevator doors opened. They stepped out into the hallway together and strode towards his apartment.

Sebastian gave a weary sigh as he managed to get his door unlocked and strode over and deposited his groceries on his kitchen table, casting a soft smile over at the blonde as he came up beside him and did the same. 

“Can I offer you a beer, since you keep helping me carry my shit?” He couldn’t help laughing at the idiocy of it all.

Chris grinned and shrugged, “Sure, why not? I could use a drink.” 

Sebastian nodded before rifling through one of the bags for the couple of six-packs he had bought and was happy he had grabbed the ones from the cold section. He pulled out a couple of bottles and popped the tops before handing one to the blonde. 

“Hope you don’t mind Heineken…” Sebastian said as he leaned back against the kitchen island for a moment, taking in the sight of the blonde. 

Chris smiled and shook his head, “No, not at all.” He took a sip from his bottle and leaned back against the kitchen table directly across from the brunette. 

Sebastian took a sip of his own beer as he observed the blonde quietly for a moment. Chris stretched slightly and cracked his neck as he looked around the apartment curiously, “I see you’ve gotten settled in nicely.” 

“Uh, yeah…got it all squared away last night and the last of it this morning. I’ve got work later, so I wanted to make sure I got the majority of it done today and then I needed to go grocery shopping of course…can’t live on take-away forever,” He told him with a chuckle and Chris nodded in agreement.

“I hear ya’. What kinda work do you do?” The blonde asked as Sebastian started to busy himself with putting away some of his groceries. 

Sebastian shrugged, “Oh…I uh work at a club-bar type thing. It’s actually not far from here. My buddy Robert owns it and I’m the head bartender.” 

Chris smiled warmly over at him. “Oh that’s cool. Which uh… _club_?” He asked curiously.

Sebastian busied himself as he put some of his fruit and vegetables into the crisper in the fridge, “The Iron Marvel. It’s been around for ages. Ever been?” 

Chris shook his head, scoffing slightly, “No way! I’ve heard it’s a nice place. One of those fancy joints with guest lists and shit, yeah?”

Sebastian laughed and grinned, “Yeah…that’d be the place. If you ever wanna’ come by, I can put you on the list if you like?”

Chris beamed at him, “ _Seriously?_ Dude, that’d be fuckin’ awesome of you.”

Sebastian chuckled, “Course, wouldn’t be hard at all. Would you like to bring some friends by sometime?”

Chris grinned, “Seriously? Shit… _yeah_ , that’d be really cool of you. I’ll let you know a date, if that’s okay? I gotta see if anyone’s around first.”

Sebastian smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his drink before continuing to put his groceries away, “No problem. Uh, what’s your last name? So I can put you on the guest list.” He rushed out, blushing a little. _Smooth, Seb._

Chris smiled, “It’s Evans. Chris Evans.” 

Sebastian nodded, “Cool. Uh, my last name’s Stan. I dunno…in case you wanna add me to Facebook or somethin’.” 

Chris chuckled and nodded, “Thanks. I will.”

Sebastian turned away quickly, feeling his cheeks flushing a little darker, “So uh…what kinda work do you do?”

Chris let out a soft sigh then and Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. “Honestly?” Chris asked.

Sebastian grimaced slightly, “Oh hey, you don’t have to tell me or nothin’. Sorry, didn’t mean to be nosy.”

“Oh no no, don’t worry about it,” He huffed out a soft laugh and shook his head. “I’m an artist.” 

Sebastian’s jaw slackened slightly, “Wow, really?” 

Chris looked away feeling sort of embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I’m a bit of a nerd, I guess? Comics mostly…like, graphic novels and stuff. But I dabble in just about every medium. I love painting and sketching, but comics have always sort of been my thing.” 

“Wow…that’s actually super cool,” Sebastian murmured, shaking his head a bit. “I’ve never met an artist before.”

Chris laughed lightly and tipped his beer back to drain the last bit, “Nothin’ special really. Thanks for the beer, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian smiled softly and set his own nearly finished beer down, “No problem…and you can call me Seb...or Sebastian…whatever you like, really.” He inwardly groaned. 

_You sound like such an idiot!_ He thought and couldn’t help chuckling nervously. Chris just smiled, tilting his head as he regarded the brunette for a moment, his gaze flickering across the man’s features.

“Alright, well…I should probably get going. Uh, I’ll message you on Facebook or somethin’ and I’m sure I’ll see you around,” Chris told him.

Sebastian nodded and started towards the door as the blonde went to leave. “Thanks again for helping me carry my shit,” He muttered, shaking his head with a bit of embarrassment.

Chris just shrugged, “Really, it wasn’t a problem. See you later?”

Sebastian nodded. “Course,” He murmured as he opened the door for the blonde.

He gave a slight wave and stepped out into the hall, quickly disappearing into his own apartment. Sebastian sighed deeply after closing the door and went back into the kitchen to tidy up. 

“Well then…you’re an idiot…that much hasn’t changed,” He muttered as he rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath.

 

Sebastian sighed deeply as he wiped down the bar top. It was late…of course it was late. The club was empty and it was just Robert, his girlfriend Gwyneth and himself tidying up the place. 

The rest of the staff had cleared out around one in the morning with the last few patrons. It was a Monday night, so it wasn’t exactly crazy busy. Being in New York, however, it was always at least somewhat busy at the club. 

They had closed up after the last couple of patrons had left and Robert had let everyone else head out an hour early. So now it was nearing on two in the morning and they were just getting ready to lock up when Gwyneth glanced over at the brunette, eyeing him curiously. 

“Everything alright with you, Sebastian?” She asked gently.

The brunette glanced up from ringing out the cloth he had been using and nodded, “Yeah, ‘course. Why d’ya ask?” He quirked a brow curiously at her.

She shrugged and leaned against the counter top, eyeing the brunette quietly for a moment, “I’m not sure…something off about you. You seem to be more in your head than usual tonight.”

Robert strode across the dance floor towards them then and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist, resting his chin against her shoulder. “Everything alright, you two?” He asked with a yawn.

Sebastian shrugged, “Gwen thinks there’s somethin’ off about me today. You think so too?”

Robert frowned, “You did seem a little distracted earlier. Everything alright?”

Sebastian sighed and went to deposit the cloth in the laundry bin behind the bar. “Yeah…just feelin’ like a bit of an idiot is all,” He muttered under his breath.

The couple both furrowed their brows in unison and Sebastian couldn’t help rolling his eyes at them. “You’re not an idiot, Sebastian,” Robert insisted.

“What’s going on?” Gwyneth asked curiously. 

Sebastian sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand, “Uh…it’s nothing really. I’m fine, honestly.” 

Gwyneth sighed, “Come on, out with it. What’s going on?”

Sebastian groaned lowly and shrugged, “I met this guy…a neighbour of mine at the new apartment.”

Immediately the two perked up and of course they were fucking _grinning_ now. Sebastian rolled his eyes and went on, “But…I’m an idiot and made a fool of myself in front of him… _twice_ already and I don’t know…he’s just _so fuckin’ hot_ …”

Gwyneth practically squealed in delight and Sebastian rolled his eyes. Robert was smirking at him slightly. “Oh come on. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. What did you do?” Robert asked curiously.

Sebastian huffed and leaned back against the bar. “I fell, tripped over my own feet while I was trying to carry a couple of boxes up from the car. He found me flat on my ass and then helped me carry up the boxes. Then today, I was struggling trying to bring up my groceries and a bag broke and he found me struggling to carry everything. So he helped me out and carried my groceries up for me,” He said with a huff.

Both Gwen and Robert were smiling gently at him. “Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. I’m sure he didn’t think you were an idiot. So what, he saw you struggling carrying shit and helped; sounds kinda sweet,” Robert concluded.

Gwyneth grinned, “So, you said he was hot. What’s he look like?” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes.

“He’s tall…blonde, blue eyes…muscles… _so many muscles_ ,” He groaned and shut his eyes as he tried to picture him again. 

“I think he had just gotten back from the gym the first time we ran into each other and he just looked-“ He cut himself off with a shake of his head. 

“What does it matter? He probably thinks I’m a klutz,” He muttered darkly to himself.

Robert and Gwyneth laughed lightly. “Oh come on, better he find out now than later. You should invite him out to the club sometime,” Gwen prompted and Robert nodded in agreement.

Sebastian sighed and shrugged, “I actually sort of did? I mean, I said I could get him in if he was interested and wanted to bring a few friends by or something. I actually put his name on the list earlier tonight, that way he wouldn’t have a problem getting in.”

“Well, that’s pretty great. I mean, it sounds like you two talked a bit at least. Think you’ll ask him out?” Gwen asked excitedly.

Sebastian cringed, “I don’t even know if he swings that way…and I mean, he seems really nice. He’s a comic book artist apparently, which, _come on-t_ hat’s pretty awesome, right?” 

Robert grinned, “That actually does sound pretty awesome. But I mean, even if he doesn’t swing that way, a new friend is always nice.” 

Sebastian nodded and sighed, “Yeah, you’re right. No harm in having more friends.”

Gwyneth chuckled, “Oh honey…you and I both know you could sway just about any guy in your direction with little to no effort.”

Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Thanks Gwen, but…no. You’re mistaking me for someone else; I’m a klutz, remember? I’ll continue to make a fool of myself each and every time I’m around the guy. I’ll probably end up saying something stupid the next time I see him.” 

He shook his head and huffed, exasperated with himself. “Anyway, come on. I’m tired, let’s go home,” Sebastian muttered. 

Robert and Gwyneth both made sympathetic noises and the three started towards the club entrance. They locked up and soon parted ways in the parking lot, saying their goodbyes. 

Sebastian stumbled lazily into his apartment not twenty minutes later and soon enough he was sprawled out under his covers sighing deeply. “Mmm…bed,” He muttered as he slipped off to sleep. 

 

A couple of days later Sebastian was standing in line at the local Starbucks scrolling through his Facebook feed on his phone when he saw the friend request. He couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips as he opened it. It was from his hot neighbour, Chris. He let out a huff of a laugh and immediately added him. 

But of course adding him meant, creeping him…or stalking…whatever… He sighed and scrolled through the blonde’s feed, just taking everything in. He had a bunch of his artwork posted in his photos and from what he could see, he was pretty damn good. 

He ordered his latte and paid for a couple of packages of coffee grounds and started towards the exit, taking his time wandering down the street towards his apartment building.

He sighed and continued to scroll through Chris’ Facebook feed and smiled at all the photos of the blonde. He seemed to like taking selfies with his friends; who didn’t, really? He smiled to himself and pocketed his phone as he continued towards his building. 

Just as he stepped out of the elevator on his floor, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fumbled with his keys for a moment before he unlocked his door, ignoring his phone for the moment. He shut the door with his hip and toed off his shoes before flopping down onto his couch, sprawling out slightly as he flicked on the TV. 

He sighed and set his coffee down before pulling his phone out. He unlocked it, grinning idiotically as he saw a Facebook message from Chris. 

He shook his head. “You’re such a fucking dork, Seb,” He muttered under his breath.

He quickly read the message, feeling more and more like a teenager getting a message from his high school crush.

 

Chris - Hey Sebastian. Thanks for accepting my friend request.

Sebastian - Hey. No problem. How are you?

Chris - I’m good, thanks. How are you?

Sebastian - I’m alright. What are you up to?

Chris - Oh nothing really. Just wanted to ask if you were around?

 

Sebastian shifted nervously in his seat, worrying at his lower lip and wondering why Chris might want to know that.

 

Sebastian - Yeah, I just got back. I needed to grab some coffee. I was going to play a bit of COD before I gotta make dinner. Why, what’s up?

Chris - Oh cool, I love COD. Mind if I pop over? I’ve been working on a new character for a comic and I’m struggling a bit. Was wondering if I could pick your brain? 

 

Sebastian chewed nervously on his bottom lip. “Uh…okay…so that’s really cool,” He murmured, his cheeks heating a bit. 

 

Sebastian - Not at all, come on over whenever you like. :)

Chris - Great, be there in a minute!

 

Sebastian glanced around his apartment to make sure nothing was lying around. Who was he kidding? The apartment was spotless…he was sort of a neat freak. He rolled his eyes and turned on the Playstation, loading up his account.

He heard the door across the hall close and smiled when not two seconds later there was a knock at his own door. He stood and quickly walked towards it, opening it. He smiled warmly at a rather disheveled looking Chris standing before him. 

The blonde was in a pair of worn dark blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that was of course…much too tight. He was cradling a sketchbook under his arm and a pencil was tucked in behind his ear…and he was barefoot… 

Why Sebastian thought that was so endearing, he had _no fucking clue,_ but he did.

“Hey, come on in,” Sebastian greeted, stepping off to the side and opening the door wider for the blonde. 

“Hey, thanks. Sorry, I hope I’m not bothering you at all,” Chris said, stepping into the apartment. 

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head, “Not at all, honestly. Can I get you something to drink? Water, juice, coffee, tea, a beer?” 

Chris smiled and shrugged, “Maybe a cup of tea? I’m not a huge coffee drinker unless it’s before 8am.”

Sebastian laughed lightly and nodded, motioning towards the couch in the living room, “Of course. Make yourself comfortable. Do you like Earl Grey or Herbal tea?” 

He shut the door and went towards the kitchen while Chris went and sat down on his couch. “Thanks. Oh, Earl Grey with a little milk is fine, thank you,” Chris replied as he got comfortable on the sofa, his back to the far arm rest.

Sebastian smiled and busied himself with the kettle. He turned it on and pulled down his tea jar and an empty mug for the blonde. “So, you’re working on a character?” He asked lightly, glancing over at the blonde on his couch from the kitchen.

Chris nodded, meeting the brunette’s gaze, “Yeah, been at it since last night. I’m goin’ crazy. I got this wicked idea in my head and I just had to start sketching. But I’m struggling to come up with a name and it’s driving me a little mental.” 

Sebastian nodded gently and shrugged, “Well, maybe I can help? I mean, tell me a little about the character.”

Chris smiled and nodded excitedly, flipping open his sketchbook to leaf through some of the drawings he’d done, “Alright…well. He’s this soldier from World War II, an excellent sniper-like-the best there is. His name is James Barnes, I know that much, but he’s changed over the years. See, I’ve got this story I’ve been working on for ages and I finally figured out where I want to go with it. It’s a really long story-but basically, he falls from a train in the Alps in the middle of Winter, his comrades think he’s dead, but in reality, he’s been found by this group affiliated with the Nazis called _Hydra_. They experiment on him and give him this sort of crazy metal arm.” 

Chris waves vaguely with his left hand, grinning like an idiot and Sebastian is struck by a wave a fondness washing over him. He squashes it down as fast as he can, “Wow, that sounds kinda’ cool.”

Chris nods, “Yeah. That’s not even the half of it.” He laughs, “So they brainwash him, force him to do their bidding over the years and they freeze him on and off. Like, cryo-freeze. So he’s young, but not really. In actuality, he’s over 90 years old, but he’s always kept on ice, only brought out for assassinations of importance and stuff. But yeah…basically he starts to free himself from the brainwashing and he turns on all those that have controlled him over the years and gets his revenge. But I can’t think up a fuckin’ name for the guy! Like…a cool name, something memorable.” 

He sighed deeply then and Sebastian chuckled lightly as he poured the hot water for the blonde, waiting for the tea to steep. “Alright. Gimme a minute to think. Can I see what he looks like?” 

Chris nodded and motioned for the brunette to join him on the couch. The brunette scooped up the mug and brought the cup of tea over to him, setting it down on a coaster on the coffee table next to them. 

Chris handed him his sketchbook, “I think I drew like, six drawings of him. What do you think?” He asked nervously.

Sebastian accepted the book, carefully cradling it in his hands. It was a simple sketchbook, one of those Moleskin ones, no bigger than his hand, really. It was already opened to a drawing and Sebastian pulled it up closer to his face so that he could see it more clearly and his breath icaught in the back of his throat.

“Uh…wow…” He whispered, quickly glancing back up at the blonde. “You drew this?” 

Chris smiled softly, a hint of pink caressing his cheeks, “What do you think?”

Sebastian smiled and shook his head in disbelief, “This is really somethin’ else. I mean…this is really good. He looks incredible.” 

The character in the first drawing is decked out in full combat gear, carrying a rifle in his left arm; which is indeed very mechanical looking. He’s got long dark hair that rests around his shoulders and is also wearing a dark mask, similar to a gas mask over his nose and mouth. 

He’s got raccoon eyes, so clearly some kind of tactical paint around his eyes. He’s also wearing combat boots with heavy tactical gear with metal buckles covering the rest of him.

“Thanks, uh…there’s more, go ahead and flip through,” Chris urged.

Sebastian nodded and slowly flipped the page, getting a close-up of the character on the next page, a bust shot. His eyes looked so captivating in this one and Sebastian had to take a moment to appreciate the way Chris had really taken his time in conveying the sorrow in them. 

“I really like the mask he has on. Pretty cool touch,” Sebastian murmured, still studying the drawing.

Chris smiled and watched as the brunette continued to flip through. The next two drawings were of the soldier’s gear, his outfit more or less. His boots, pants, vest and his assortment of weapons including rifles, hand guns, grenades, knives and even just his mask set out in great detail. 

The fifth drawing was of the character crouching with his rifle raised, a profile shot. His metal arm was on full display and the detail there was absolutely extraordinary. All Sebastian could do is shake his head, smiling brightly. 

“Chris…these are freaking _amazing_. I’ve never seen anything like this before,” He confessed. 

Chris laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Thanks…but they’re honestly just sketches. I haven’t even tried to put him to ink or anything yet.”

Sebastian guffawed at that and shook his head adamantly, “No way, Chris. These are incredible. I can’t wait to see you add some colour to him.”

Chris smiled nervously, “Mhmm…I’m pretty excited for that myself. But uh…I still need a name. Any ideas?” He asked gently, picking up his tea and taking a sip of the warm drink.

Sebastian bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth for a moment, “I’m not really sure…I mean-he’s definitely a soldier…hmm..coldhearted when you first get a look at him. But clearly that’s the brainwashing you mentioned. He was a soldier before, not a Nazi, right?”

“No, no. Definitely not. On our side for sure,” Chris murmured, looking down at the drawing. 

“I’ll draw a couple of pictures later of him in a proper dress uniform, hat and everything and I’ll show you if you like?” Chris told him.

Sebastian hummed in acknowledgment, “Yeah, that’d be cool. Okay…so…a solider. He was a good man, a soldier…coldhearted, brainwashed assassin. Fell and didn’t die…mmm…frozen on and off for ninety years… _shit_ -”

Chris sighed and bit his lower lip, wracking his brain trying to find something that might work. Sebastian let out a huff of air then, scrunching his nose slightly as he flipped back to the first drawing and then started leafing through again to the fifth. 

“Oh, there’s one more after that one,” Chris added, reaching out to flip the page for the brunette. 

Sebastian watched as he turned the page and his breath caught almost instantly. The sixth drawing-the one he had missed the first time he had flipped through-was a picture of the soldier gazing back at the viewer without his mask on. He was carrying it in his metal hand and his face was completely uncovered. 

He clearly had been made to look like he had stubble and he still had the tactical paint around his eyes, but his lips were quirked every so slightly. But he didn’t look like he was smiling, not really…oh no…he looked like he was practically _eye-fucking_ whoever happened to be gazing back at him.

But of course that’s not what caught Sebastian’s attention…it was more so the fact that the character sort of resembled himself and he was feeling a little more than uncomfortable with that idea. 

He was definitely hoping it was more so just a coincidence or something… Sure the guy had some scruff and he didn’t…but that jaw line looked oddly familiar. And the hair…same length, same kind of wave…the nose even… He tried desperately to get that thought process out of the way for a moment and instead just focus on the task at hand.

Sebastian shifted nervously in his seat, biting his lower lip as he gazed down at the page. He swallowed hard for a moment when something suddenly struck him. “What about…the Winter Soldier?” He murmured.

Chris’ eyes widened and he was suddenly grinning, “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me! Seb, that’s a fucking incredible name! The Winter Soldier…fuck _yeah_ , I like that.” 

Sebastian blushed lightly and glanced up at the blonde, handing the sketchbook back over to him. “You think so?” He asked nervously.

Chris grinned and quickly penciled the name down by the soldier’s feet, “Hell yes. I think that’s perfect. _The Winter Soldier,_ shit-Sebastian. That’s brilliant.” He laughed and Sebastian smiled gently.

“I’m glad I could help. Your drawings are incredible though. I don't think I've ever seen something so creative," Sebastian praised. 

Chris smiled warmly at him before setting his book down on the coffee table, "Thanks. That means a lot to me. This has been a personal project of mine for a while but I couldn't quite get the character right in terms of putting him on paper. I think I'm pretty happy with the result though." 

Sebastian nodded and watched as the blonde raised his mug to his lips to sip at his tea, his gaze never straying from Sebastian’s face all the while. Sebastian felt a little uncomfortable with being looked at so intently and he forced himself to avert his gaze and reached for his own cup of coffee to distract himself, "Ah, well. He looks pretty badass."

Chris huffed a little laugh and sat back against the cushions, "Thanks. So, you said you were gonna play a bit of Call of Duty…got an extra controller?" 

Sebastian smirked, reaching under the coffee table for the spare controller that was in the drawer, "Yeah, wanna play for a bit? I don't have to go to work until around 6:30pm. I was gonna make dinner in a bit, if you felt like joining me. I could always order a pizza or something?" 

Chris smiled and shrugged, “Ah...I don't want to take up your afternoon or anything. But I'll play for a bit if you like?”

Sebastian shrugged and picked up his own controller before handing the spare to the blonde, "Not like I've got anything better to do. I'll order a pizza in a bit. I wouldn't mind the company." 

Chris flashed him a lopsided smile, "Alright, sure…that sounds good. But please, feel free to kick me out whenever." 

Sebastian laughed lightly and started up the game, "Sure thing."

The two got comfortable and started up their game and an hour or so later they ordered a pizza. When it showed up, they paused the game and sat back down to enjoy it. They had chatted idly while playing for the last hour and a bit and were rather enjoying themselves.

“So…I know you kinda threw out there that you might be able to get a couple of friends and I into the Iron Marvel. Think that might still be an option?” Chris asked, raising an inquisitive brow as he continued to nibble on his slice of pizza.

Sebastian nodded, “Course it is. There a particular night you were thinking of coming by?”

Chris nodded, “Think a few of us were gonna’ maybe try for this Friday night. That possible?” He asked nervously, not wanting to put too much pressure on the brunette.

Sebastian smiled gently across at the blonde, “Of course, how many of you will there be?” 

Chris grinned, “Oh, just me and three of my close friends. That okay?”

Sebastian chuckled softly, “Yeah, of course. I’ll snag you guys a booth by the bar. I’ll introduce you to the owner too, if you like?”

Chris’ jaw dropped, “ _Oh shit_ …no you don’t gotta’ get us a _booth_ or anything.”

Sebastian shrugged lightly, “It’s really no trouble. Robert’s always tellin’ me to bring friends by. He’ll be happy to have you settled in a booth on your first visit.”

Chris nodded, “Is he the owner then?” He asked.

“Yeah, he’s my buddy. We’ve been working there for a little over a year together, but we’ve known each other since I was like…15,” He chuckled at the thought. 

“Ah, that’s pretty cool. He always been in the club business?” The blonde asked.

Sebastian nodded, finishing up another slice of his pizza, “Yeah. He used to own a small bar, but decided he wanted to give the club scene a try. He’s done really well for himself and he was kind enough to bring me into it when I turned 21. Even sent me off to take a few bartending courses and everything.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool,” Chris offered with a soft smile.

Sebastian shrugged, “It pays the bills and I do really enjoy it. He wanted to partner up with me when he opened. But I just wasn’t sure at the time…may take him up on the offer at some point. I’ve never really thought about managing though; I like makin’ drinks and shit though, it’s fun.”

Chris laughed lightly, “I gotchya’. It does sound like fun. I’ve never really worked in the service industry, but I figure it could be pretty entertaining.”

Sebastian scoffed, “Nah…customer service sucks…but when the clientele is nearly always intoxicated, it kind of makes up for it.”

Chris laughed and nodded, “I can see how that might work.”

Sebastian laughed and went to stand, moving to tidy up the mess from their dinner. Chris offered to help and Sebastian waved him off lightly, “Really. It’s alright. Thanks for chipping in though, you didn’t have to do that.”

Chris shook his head, “Course I did. Wasn’t about to let ya’ pay for it all seeing as I ate like, half of it.”

Sebastian smiled, “Well, thanks. I uh…gotta get going here soon. But I’ll make sure you and your friends are good to go for Friday night, so just shoot me a message when you guys get there.” 

Chris nodded and started towards the door, “Thanks for today. Was nice to just chill for a bit. I’ve not got any projects on the go for work until next week, so I’ve been taking it pretty easy the last couple of days and it was nice to chat for a bit. And I really appreciate you getting us into the Marvel…place has been on my list for a while.” 

Sebastian smiled and walked the blonde out, “Yeah, I had fun. We should do this again some time and please, don’t mention it.”

Chris nodded, opening the door and stepped out into the hallway, he stopped short, however, and turned around. “Oh here…gimme your phone. I’ll give you my number,” He told him. 

Sebastian bit his lower lip gently and pulled his phone out, handing it over to the blonde. “Sure,” He murmured and watched as he fiddled with the phone for a moment and then promptly handed it back.

“There, I’ll see you later,” Chris beamed at him, giving him a slight wave before hedisappeared into his apartment across the hall.

Sebastian smiled stupidly to himself before he shut his own door and wandered back into the kitchen. A little over an hour later he made his way into the club, sighing softly to himself. He caught sight of Gwen and Robert setting up the bar and he quickly went to join them.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Sebastian greeted as he ducked in behind the bar to start setting up.

Gwen beamed at him, “Hi honey! We’re good, how are you?”

Sebastian flashed her a reassuring smile, “I’m good, Gwen. Uh, I was wondering…any chance I can snag our booth for this Friday night?”

Robert smiled brightly, “Of course, you know you can have it whenever you want. Who you bringing by?”

“Ooh! Ooh! Is it your _hot neighbour?_ ” Gwen interrupted excitedly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and blushed lightly, “His name is Chris…and yeah. He said he was gonna’ bring a few of his friends by. They’ve never been here before, think we can show them a good time?” Sebastian asked with a hint of a grin.

“Course we can,” Gwen concluded and Robert nodded in agreement. 

Sebastian smiled, “Perfect. Not sure what time they’ll be in, but Chris said he’d send me a text when he got here…speaking of which-” 

Sebastian pulled out his phone and looked up Chris’ contact information, firing off a text to say that he managed to get them a booth for Friday night. The blonde replied almost immediately with a simple, ‘Thanks Seb.’ That had the brunette grinning stupidly.

Gwyneth and Robert both shared a look and Robert rolled his eyes, “Alright…well, let’s get this place opened up. We can chat more about this ‘hot guy neighbour’ later.”

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head before pocketing his phone and getting to work. “Yeah, yeah…” He muttered, but of course he was still grinning stupidly to himself.

 

Sebastian was on edge, he had fussed for the better part of an hour over his appearance prior to coming in to work. First he had fiddled with his hair, trying to decide if he should wear it up or down. Then he had fussed with his clothes and shoes, trying to decide what would be comfortable, yet flattering. 

And now he was finally at work and was starting to second guess all of his wardrobe choices for the evening. “Are you sure I look okay?” He asked for what had to be the tenth time as he fiddled with his man-bun. 

He studied his reflection in the mirrors behind the bar, worrying his bottom lip expertly by this point. Gwen sighed in exasperation, “Yes, Sebastian. You look great…as per usual. Relax, okay?” She gently nudged his side with her elbow.

Sebastian pouted a little before turning back to make several more drinks at the bar. They were slammed, seeing as it was Friday night, but all hands were on deck and they were never short-staffed if Robert had anything to say about it. 

“Any idea what time they’ll be here?” Gwen asked over the music as she busied herself next to him, pouring out a round of shots for a few customers. 

Sebastian shook his head, “Nah, he said he’d shoot me a text when they get here.” 

He glanced over his shoulder at the clock. It was nearing on ten o-clock now. He bit his lower lip nervously and before long he had worried it to the point of it being a little plumper than usual.

Just as he finished up another order of cocktails, Robert sidled up to him at the edge of the bar. “Hey Seb!” The older brunette greeted, slapping him on the back.

Sebastian caught himself before he managed to spill anything and glowered at his friend, “Hey yourself, what’s up?” 

Robert smirked at him, “You seem a bit jumpy. Everything alright?” 

Sebastian nodded and Gwen joined them then, grinning mischievously. “Oh, he’s alright. Just a bit nervous. Hot neighbour guy should be here soon and he must have asked me about a dozen or so times if I think he looks okay. Please tell the man he looks presentable,” She tried with a huff.

Robert laughed and made a point of stepping back slightly to regard the brunette, taking in his appearance from head to toe in what could be called nothing other than the very definition of a leer. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes but straightened and smoothed down his t-shirt. He was wearing his favourite black henley, skin tight with a slight v-neck. It was one of his tighter shirts and he wore it for that very reason. 

He had also thrown on his favourite pair of black skinny jeans that he’d been told ‘show off his assets’. So he was feeling rather confident in his appearance…to an extent. He had also decided to wear his hair up, slicked back and put up in a bun with only a few of the shorter wisps hanging down around his face. 

He typically wore his hair up for work, but sometimes he’d let it down if it wasn’t too hot. He thought he looked okay, but that didn’t stop him from second guessing himself at every chance he got.

Robert was still smirking at him, still leering too…“Relax, kiddo. You do look pretty hot, I’ll give you that.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes and fixed his short sleeves. He needed to be comfortable for work, but he wanted to look good for Chris…in case… _In case what?_ He wondered. 

Gwen was grinning at him, “I like the shirt…bit tight, don’t you think?” She teased.

Robert laughed, “Pants are definitely tighter. But you look good, Seb. So stop worrying already.”

Sebastian sighed and nodded before his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He fumbled for it for a moment before he unlocked it and found himself grinning stupidly at the display. Chris had obviously texted him.

 

Chris - Hey! We’re out front!

Sebastian - Great! Just go up to the bouncer and give him your name. I’ll meet you there in a sec. 

Chris - OK

 

Robert and Gwen were chuckling softly to themselves as Sebastian excused himself quickly and made a break for the front door. He navigated the crowd easily enough, after having been used to it for so long. The mass of dancing bodies pressed in on him and he slipped between them like it was nothing. 

The club was pretty big and aside from the DJ and Stage area opposite the bar itself, most of the main room was all dance floor. There were booths lining the walls on either side of the dance floor, raised up from the levelled dance floor, as well as other high top tables, minus chairs near the bar; but that was the extent of the seating room. 

Thursday and Friday nights were DJ nights and Saturday was always a live band. They were closed on Sundays and Monday through Wednesday were just DJ nights as well. They found it worked best for the busy place.

Finally having made it to the entrance, bypassing coat-check, he stepped out into the fresh air. It being mid July, the evening was still rather warm and he breathed deeply as he stepped outside into the cool night air. He was quickly greeted by Hemsworth, their bouncer grinning and gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb.

“These guys here to see you?” The very tall, imposing blond muscle-y man asked.

Sebastian smiled and glanced over his shoulder at the four people in question, and grinned when he caught sight of a rather smartly dressed Chris Evans and three of his friends in tow. “Yeah, buddy. I’ll take it from here,” Sebastian told him with a smile.

Hemsworth chuckled softly and nodded, moving to the side and gesturing for Chris and his friends to come on inside. Sebastian gave them a warm smile and turned to go inside. 

Chris was promptly followed by a stunning red-headed woman and two other men. The four of them followed Sebastian inside and the brunette led them into the coat check area where they could chat for a moment before disappearing into the noisy packed club and thus to their booth.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Sebastian greeted as he turned to face Chris and his friends. 

He was all smiles of course. The blonde was beaming at him, “Thanks for inviting us. Uh, these are my friends…Scarlett, Anthony and Jeremy.” Chris gestured towards his friends who were smiling brightly back at him. 

“Hi, there, I’m Sebastian. It’s nice to meet you,” The brunette reached out to shake each of their hands in turn and flashed them all his best smile.

Jeremy and Anthony laughed lightly and nodded. “Thanks for getting us into this place, dude. We’ve been trying to get in for _ages_. But we heard they had a guest list only sort of deal,” Anthony told him, chuckling and shaking his head.

Sebastian smiled and nodded, “Yeah…don’t worry about it. I’m glad I could get you guys in, but uh, come on in. I’ve got you a booth up by the bar, we can chat more inside.”

They nodded and Sebastian gestured over his shoulder, “Follow me!” He urged, grinning as he turned and left the coat check area and started into the busy club. 

Chris and his friends followed close behind, their eyes wide as they took in the packed night club. Scarlett, Anthony and Jeremy were glancing all around them, taking note of the decor and pointing at some of the crazy people dancing a little over enthusiastically. 

But Chris only had eyes for the stunning brunette leading the way. Not that Sebastian noticed at the moment. The brunette moved easily around the dance floor this time, not wanting to risk losing the little group by going directly through the crowd. 

He led them along the length of the extravagant bar and then a little past it towards one of the staff booths that he had reserved for them. Gwen had been a doll and set them up with the bigger booth capable of seating eight people so that they were all sure to have enough room to stretch out and get the ‘VIP experience’, according to Robert. 

Sebastian was secretly happy about this…he sort of wanted to impress Chris…if he was being totally honest with himself. Sebastian swiped away the reserved sign and motioned for the group to have a seat. 

The four glanced at the fancy oval booth with rather impressive looks on their faces and quickly settled in. Jeremy and Anthony slipped in first and Scarlett slipped in beside Jeremy while Chris sat next to his friend, Anthony.

Sebastian braced his hands against the edge of the table and leaned in to talk over the music to the small group, thankful that they were far enough away from the main speakers so that they could talk without literally screaming at each other. Also thankful for this booth for yet another reason. 

“So, what can I get you all to drink?” He asked with a polite smile.

Scarlett beamed at him, “Wow, okay…so this place is incredible! I think we could definitely go for a round of shots. I hear you’re a bartender, any suggestions?”

Sebastian laughed lightly and glanced at Chris who just shrugged innocently. “I’m sure I can come up with something fun. Beers for anyone?” Sebastian asked.

Jeremy and Anthony nodded. “Yeah, we could go for a couple of Stella’s,” Anthony told him. 

Sebastian nodded and then looked to Chris. “What’ll you have?” He asked with a slightly lopsided smile.

Chris smiled warmly back at him, “Uh…maybe just a Heineken for now?” 

Sebastian nodded, “Sure. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” 

The four nodded and smiled back at him before he turned and disappeared off towards the bar.

“Okay…let me be the first to say it… _hot,_ Chris…like…unbelievably hot-” Scarlett prompted, pointing a finger at him. “You undersold him, like… _completely_ ,” She told him.

Anthony and Jeremy laughed and nodded. “He is pretty good looking,” Jeremy agreed. 

Chris smirked, shaking his head as he glanced between his friends. Anthony just shrugged, “I’ll admit…he’s sort of rocking the man-bun.”

Chris rolled his eyes, looking over towards the bar where Sebastian had disappeared to. “He is really good looking…seems like a really nice guy too,” Chris agreed.

The other just smiled knowingly. “We know, Chris. You’ve not been able to shut up about him since you ran into the guy last weekend,” Scarlett teased.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed, “I know, I know. I’m not really sorry though.” He told them cheekily.

His friends just laughed and glanced off towards the bar in time to see Sebastian conversing with a stunning blonde woman as he poured a round of colourful shots. “Oh my God!” Scarlett practically squealed in delight.

The three men turned to look at her curiously. “What?” Chris asked nervously.

Scarlett was grinning from ear to ear like a complete idiot in her total surprise, “I know her! That’s Gwyneth. I went to college with her. I had no idea she was still in town. She must work here.”

Chris smiled and glanced back towards the bar in time to see Sebastian and the blonde woman Scarlett had recognized striding towards them with a tray full of drinks in hand.

Sebastian was carrying over a tray with their shots and beers with his left hand, with Gwen following close behind. He stopped at their table and handed out their beers first and then carefully unloaded their shots, setting them out in front of the group. 

“Here we are-peppermint kisses! I hope you like them,” Sebastian gestured towards the shots he had brought over.

Gwen popped out from behind him then and as she opened her mouth to introduce herself, she caught sight of Scarlett beaming brightly at her. “Scarlett!?” She cried in surprise, her eyes widening.

The red-head laughed and stood to greet her old friend, “Gwen, it’s so good to see you!” 

Gwen smiled brightly and hugged her, “How are you? It’s been ages!”

Sebastian cocked his head in surprise and watched the exchange as he stepped aside to get out of their way. “You two know each other?” He asked curiously.

Gwen nodded eagerly, “Yeah, Scarlett and I went to college together.”

“You remember Jeremy? My boyfriend?” Scarlett asked quickly, gesturing towards the brunette next to her in the booth.

Gwen smiled brightly and waved to the brunette, “Hey, it’s good to see you.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded towards her, “Nice to see you too, Gwen.”

Gwen smiled and turned her attention towards the other two men in the booth, “Hi, I’m Gwen!” She said cheerily, waving to them excitedly.

Chris and Anthony returned her smile eagerly and Sebastian quickly interjected, “This is Chris, my h-neighbour…and his friend Anthony.” He stuttered, his cheeks tinging pink at the almost ‘hot neighbour’ slip up.

“Ah, it’s so nice to meet you. Here, give me a second, Robert’s definitely going to want to see you all,” Gwen laughed and went to go and find him. 

She stopped short, however, when she practically ran into the man himself as she had turned on her heel. “Oh, honey! You’ll never guess who I found!” Gwen cried, dragging her boyfriend closer to the table.

“Scarlett?” Robert laughed, shaking his head in disbelief as he took in the sight of the little group.

The red-head laughed and nodded, “It’s been ages, Robert. Do you work here too?” She asked curiously as she took a seat back in the booth next to Jeremy.

Robert laughed and shook his head, “Sort of? I own the place.”

The little group’s eyes practically bulged out of their heads collectively. “Seriously?” Jeremy promoted with a wry grin.

“That’s amazing!” Scarlett and Anthony exclaimed together and then the group broke out laughing and nodding in agreement.

Sebastian smiled nervously at his friends and then glanced back between the little group. He was secretly incredibly relieved that this had gone a way that worked out in his favour. Clearly everyone was getting along and he was relieved, to say the least, that they even ended up knowing each other.

“This is great, wow. When Sebastian told us he had invited a friend, we had no idea you’d be tagging along. What a surprise,” Robert offered, elbowing Sebastian gently.

The brunette smiled nervously at his co-workers and then over his shoulder towards the bar. “Uh, I should get back to the bar for a bit. Make sure all is well, you guys can catch up though. I’ll bring over another round of drinks in a few minutes. Any suggestions?” He asked.

Gwen and Robert looked at him curiously but Gwen nodded gently. “Sure, honey. But don’t be too long. You could stand to take a break and hang out for a bit. I’ll come back with a drink order in a few,” Gwen encouraged.

Sebastian nodded, “Course, yeah, sounds good. Alright-have fun!” He urged, grinning and waving a bit at the group before making his way back towards the bar. 

His gaze may or may not have lingered on Chris for longer than he should have before making his getaway. He cast a nervous glance over his shoulder one more time at the blonde, only to find him smiling softly at him as he raised his shot glass to his lips. 

He blushed lightly and quickly disappeared back behind the bar to help out with any drink orders that might need tending to.Gwen and Robert slid into the booth and promptly started chatting about how they had come to open up the club and what they had been up to over the last few years. 

Chris and the others were definitely enjoying themselves as they chatted for a while and Gwen soon excused herself to grab another round of drinks for the group while Robert tried to urge them to dance.

“Oh…I’m not nearly buzzed enough for that yet,” Scarlett muttered and both Jeremy and Anthony laughed. 

“She has a point,” Chris agreed, chuckling as he fiddled with his beer.

Robert laughed and shook his head, “Fine, fine. Gwen will be back in a minute anyway. I told her to bring a bottle of vodka over for the table. Hope you guys don’t mind the stuff.”

Anthony shook his head lightly, “Shit…that was nice of you man-bottle service? I feel like a real VIP. Your club is pretty sweet.”

Robert grinned and shrugged, “Thanks. The place has kinda grown on me.” 

The group grinned and Chris smiled warmly across at the brunette. “So Chris, right?” Robert asked the blonde.

Chris nodded, “Yeah?”

Robert smirked deviously, “Thanks for helping Sebastian out. He didn’t let me do much of the lifting when we helped move him in to his new place. So, thanks for giving him a hand.”

Chris shrugged, “It was nothing, really. He looked like he could use a hand, that’s all. You guys seem close though, I mean-he said you’ve known each other for ages, that’s pretty cool.”

Robert smiled, “Yeah, kid’s been a great friend. Good guy, always has my back.”

“Seems like a nice guy,” Chris murmured, raising his half-empty beer to his lips for a drink and Scarlett cast a sideways glance towards Robert, gently nudging his thigh with her own.

Robert glanced over at her and then to the other two men at the table. They were all smirking knowingly at him. Robert’s eyebrows raised and he couldn’t help the filthy grin from spreading across his face then.

“So, Chris!” Robert prompted once again and Scarlett huffed out a slight laugh at his side.

The blonde looked over at him after draining the rest of his beer, raising an eyebrow in question. “You dance at all?” Robert asked in genuine curiosity.

The blonde shrugged, “Yeah, I like to dance. But, I’m not nearly buzzed enough for that yet.” He told him with a chuckle.

Robert smirked, “Sebastian likes to dance…” 

Chris eyed him nervously for a moment, fiddling with his now empty beer bottle. “’S that so?” He asked gently.

Robert nodded and smirked as he glanced over towards the bar only to see Gwen carrying a tray with a bottle, a bunch of empty shot glasses and a bunch of full shot glasses along with a few more beers for the table. 

“Ah! Drinks!” He hollered with a smile.

Chris glanced down at the table, his cheeks heating slightly as Gwen set down their drinks and the bottle of Belvedere vodka. “Alright-this one’s called a crispy crunch. Apparently Seb’s going for the chocolatey theme tonight. So bottoms up!” Gwen cried, raising one of the full shot glasses to her lips. 

The group laughed and joined her, raising their own shots. They downed them eagerly and the blonde gathered up the empty glasses and bottles before turning to go drop off the tay back at the bar.

“Oh-Robert!?” Gwen yelled just before she left, quickly turning back to look at her boyfriend. 

The brunette looked up at her and the blonde smiled, “Kitty Kat’s here!” She beamed. 

Robert grinned. _Oh…this will be good._ He thought.

 

Sebastian finished up yet another order and quickly started getting rid of the empty glasses strewn across the bar top. He really didn’t need to be tending to the bar at all. The other bartenders were doing just fine on their own. 

He was really just supposed to supervise and help out on the more complicated orders, but he was more nervous than he cared to admit about going back over to Chris and his friends. 

He wanted to make a good impression. But he honestly just felt as if he were incredibly socially awkward on a good day…let alone on a day when he was trying to make a good impression on a guy he was crushing on.

Chris looked absolutely stunning and he was doing his very best not to eye-fuck the shit out of the blonde from across the bar. The blonde was wearing black boot cut jeans and a deep maroon henley that of course was way too tight. 

He smirked at the thought and cast yet another quick glance over at the booth where the little group was gathered, enjoying shots of vodka together. He laughed in surprise when his view was blocked by a lovely brunette. 

He grinned and met her gaze, “Hey Pisica!” He cooed, leaning against the bar as she did the same across from him.

She smiled brightly at him and fluttered her eye lashes before flipping her long hair back over her shoulder. “What’s a gal’ gotta do around here to get a drink?” She teased.

Sebastian laughed and shook his head,“How are you, Kat? What brings you by tonight?” He asked, pouring her a mixed shot.

She smiled warmly across at him, “Oh you know, got the night off. Thought I’d come by and have a few drinks and get my groove on.” 

He smirked and pushed the shot glass across the bar top towards her, “Crispy crunch for you.” 

She smiled and quickly downed it, “Thanks, babe. So, how’s it goin’?”

Sebastian shrugged, “I’ve actually got that neighbour of mine, Chris over tonight. He’s over at the big booth. He brought a couple of friends and apparently Gwen and Robert know two of them from college.”

She grinned devilishly and glanced over her shoulder at the group in question, eyeing them all up eagerly. “ _Oh shit_ …the blonde hunk of beef next to Gwen?” She asked eagerly, practically bouncing on her feet.

Sebastian laughed and nodded, “Yeah…hot, eh?”

She grinned and nodded, returning her gaze back to her friend, “Fuck yes, I’d be all over that if I didn’t think you’d claw my eyes out for even trying.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, grinning stupidly at her, “I dunno. I’m not even sure he swings that way, Kat.”

She sighed and shrugged, “Gimme another shot and we’ll go find out.” 

Sebastian frowned slightly and shook his head at her, getting to work on a second shot for her. “How’re you going to do that?” He asked nervously.

She smirked and rolled her shoulders, “Come dance with me.” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh, “You play dirty, doll. I dunno if that’s such a good idea.” 

She made a show of eyeing him up then, “Oh come on…you’re looking pretty sexy tonight. Come flaunt yourself with me.”

Sebastian guffawed, “Kat! You’re like my sister…that’s incredibly disturbing…please don’t ever call me sexy again.”

She rolled her eyes and downed the second shot as he pushed it towards her, “Come on…you know I’m just teasing. But you do look pretty suave today. How long’d it take ya’ to get ready?” She grinned knowingly as he shook his head and rolled his eyes at her in fond amusement.

“Shut up, come on. Fine, I’ll play your little game. But you better have some kind of an idea as to whether he actually swings that way…bonus if he’s interested in me at all by the end of the night,” He muttered, wagging a finger at her gently.

She laughed and nodded, pushing herself away from the bar eagerly as Sebastian came out from behind it to meet her. “Alright, alright,” She conceded, smirking slightly as she outstretched her hand towards him in an open invitation.

He sighed and shook his head before he took her hand and pulled her along towards the booth, stopping a safe distance away at the edge of the dance floor to pull her against him.

She grinned up at him before turning her back to him, pressing back against him lightly as she started to move in time to the music. He rolled his eyes, resting his hands on her hips as they started moving together easily.

 

Robert was listening to Chris and Anthony argue with Jeremy and Scarlett about who of the three guys was a better dancer and he rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry, but I may never have seen you or you-“ Robert gestured towards both Anthony and Chris. “Dance. But, I’ve seen these two-“ He jerked his thumb towards Jeremy and Scarlett. “And they fail hardcore… _BUT_!” He rolled over his friends as they started to interrupt.

Gwen rolled her eyes as well but he continued. “But! Sebastian has got you all beat! He’s a natural! I mean, l _ook’it him_!” He gestured towards where the brunette’s were dancing out on the dance floor together. 

The group’s collective gaze shifted then towards the crowded dance floor and Chris’ eyes immediately settled on the pair. He swallowed hard as he watched Sebastian dance with the woman in his grasp. He looked like the embodiment of sex…as cliche as that sounded, it was definitely true in this instance.

Sebastian was moving with purpose against the young woman in his grasp. She had a hand reached back and tangled up in his hair, having pulled some of it from his bun, while her other hand was resting back against his hip. They were moving perfectly together, gyrating together in what some would probably constitute as lewd…but Chris was pretty sure it was just sexy as hell.

Sebastian’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip as he pressed his cheek into her hair slightly. The woman was wearing a short black mini dress and black heels and who was Chris kidding…of course she was gorgeous. But really, he wasn’t exactly interested in the woman…well, not in the way most onlookers would have thought.

He wanted to know who she was and whether or not they were a couple, sure. But that was about the extent of it. He was far more interested in Sebastian at the moment. He was beautiful. He looked so into the moment, losing himself in the music and her body and although his hands never left her waist, they moved together perfectly.

He realized he was staring quite openly at the pair when the woman dancing with the brunette turned her gaze towards him unexpectedly and she grinned lasciviously at him. He blushed and quickly averted his gaze, turning his attention back to Robert and his friends. 

But of course he had been caught practically drooling by just about everyone at the table. _Well shit_. He thought and rolled his eyes, huffing slightly. “Alright…fair point. He’s an excellent dancer,” He agreed.

Robert laughed loudly and nodded, “Told you. He loves to dance.” 

Sebastian dragged his friend over towards the table then as the song changed over to the next. She followed him willingly, hand clasped gently in his, a huge smirk on her face as she started waving to the group.

Sebastian smiled at the group as he pulled her up towards the table, “Hey guys.” He greeted.

“Having fun?” Gwen asked eagerly, shifting slightly so that Kat could slip into the booth beside her. 

Sebastian laughed and nodded, “Course I am. Kitty Kat’s here. This is Kat, guys.” He introduced, motioning towards the lovely woman he’d been busy dancing with.

She smiled brightly at the rest of the group, “Hey there!” She greeted, her eyes moving from each new face only to finally settle on Chris.

The blonde smiled nervously at her and Sebastian continued to speak. “This is, Jeremy, Scarlett…Anthony and Chris,” He motioned towards the little group, pointing them out to her each in turn. 

“And of course you know these idiots,” Sebastian gestured towards Robert and Gwen who just laughed and rolled their eyes in unison. 

They had known Kat for just about as long as Robert had known Sebastian. Kat chuckled softly and smiled, “Well hello!” She greeted and watched as Gwen poured her a shot of vodka. 

“Perfect timing! We were just about to do another round of shots,” Gwen told them and Kat laughed and nodded, eagerly accepting the shot.

“Excellent!” She agreed, lifting the glass but waiting for everyone else to join her.

Chris raised his eyebrow as the rest of the group raised their own shots in preparation to drink, but Sebastian made no move for one. “Not going to join us?” Chris asked lightly.

Sebastian blushed a little and shook his head, removing his pony tail in an attempt to fix his bun, “No, sorry. I don’t like to drink at work really. I might have a beer once we close up later, but nah, I’m good. Thanks though.” 

Chris nodded, already well on his way to feeling a little more than buzzed. He couldn’t help feeling a little disappointment at that. He wanted to see what Sebastian was like when he drank a bit and loosened up. “No problem,” He responded with a smile.

Sebastian motioned towards their drinks, “Well, don’t stop on account of me!” He laughed, urging them to go on.

The group just laughed along with him and downed their drinks. Sebastian smiled and watched as Chris downed his shot, his eyes following the graceful slope of the blonde’s beautiful neck. He watched as the man’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down the liquid.

Sebastian inwardly groaned and fought to swallow around the building lump in his own throat. _Well then…you should maybe stop staring so bloody hard and stop thinking about kissing that gorgeous expanse of a throat…_ He huffed out a breath when his gaze flickered to Kat and of course she had fucking caught him staring.

He rolled his eyes as she flashed him a wicked smile. “So, everyone having fun? How come no one’s dancing?” Sebastian tried with a chuckle.

Robert quickly piped up, “That’s what I’ve been getting at! But now that they’ve seen you dance, I think they’re all feeling a little bit intimidated.” He teased. 

Sebastian scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, I’m not that great of a dancer.”

The group grinned. “Oh that’s a lie and a half, buddy,” Anthony chimed in. 

Jeremy and Scarlett quickly agreed. “Come on, Gwen. You’re a good dancer, why don’t you show these guys how it’s done,” Sebastian urged, gesturing towards the crowded dance floor.

Gwen laughed and nodded, “Alright, sure-but! You’ve gotta be my partner-”

“ _NO!_ ” Robert cried in a panic and then immediately lowered his voice when everyone turned to him. “I mean…no…” He laughed nervously as both Kat and Gwen rolled their eyes. 

“What? I’m sorry…but Seb’s a really handsy guy…and I don’t need him making me look bad in my own club,” Robert told them.

Sebastian and the rest of the group laughed. “Hey-I resent that. I’m totally capable of keeping my hands to myself. I haven’t even had anything to drink,” Sebastian laughed. 

Gwen rolled her eyes and patted his arm, “Relax, Seb. You know he’s just jealous.”

Robert rolled his eyes and shrugged, visibly deflating. Gwen pouted, “Fine, baby. Care to dance?” She asked her boyfriend gently.

Robert smiled and nodded, “Well-I thought you’d never ask.”

The group laughed and Kat slipped out of the booth to allow Gwen to slip out to take Robert’s hand. Soon the two were making their way towards the dance floor together.

Kat smiled across at Jeremy and Scarlett as the red-head whispered something in his ear. Soon the two were leaving the booth hand in hand. “Well, we’re going to go and dance as well,” Scarlett told them with a chuckle.

Chris smiled nervously at them and watched them go. “Have fun!” He called after them.

Kat leaned against the table a bit and pointed at Anthony, giving him a cheeky grin, “Anthony, right? Wanna’ dance?” She gave him her best eyebrow wiggle.

He laughed and finished his beer, smiling over at her, “Sure, why not?”

Chris was forced to get out of his seat to let Anthony go by and soon the two disappeared onto the dance floor, leaving only Sebastian and the blonde at the table. Sebastian still hadn’t taken a seat and was instead tidying up the empty bottles and pushing them into the centre of the table to make it easier to clean up later.

Chris watched him quietly for a moment before catching his wrist gently in his hand. Sebastian stilled and looked down at Chris who had taken up his seat again in the plush booth. “Thanks for inviting us again…your friends seem nice,” Chris offered with a quirk of his lips.

Sebastian blushed and continued to gaze down at him, noticing how the blonde’s beautiful blue eyes were slightly glazed over. He was clearly a bit tipsy. He lowered his gaze a little further when he noticed the blonde’s tongue dart out to wet his lips. _Oh God_. He thought, inwardly groaning at the beautiful sight.

“No problem…are you having a good time?” Sebastian asked nervously, swallowing slowly as he felt the blonde’s thumb start to caress the inside of his wrist. 

He still hadn’t let his wrist go…

Chris bit his lower lip as he gazed up at the brunette. “I’m really enjoying myself, thanks,” He murmured and Sebastian found himself leaning in a little to strain to hear him.

“You sure? How come you haven’t found a girl to dance with?” Sebastian asked nervously, attempting to make his tone of voice come across as teasing. 

He couldn’t help the slight hitch to his voice when he said ‘girl’ though. Chris grinned…and it could really only be seen as a lascivious grin at this point. The blonde allowed his eyes to close a little and his gaze flickered down the length of the brunette’s body, lower lip still caught firmly in between his teeth. 

“Not really lookin’ for a _girl_ to dance with,” He practically purred.

_Oh dear God_. Sebastian swallowed hard and couldn’t help it as his eyes widened a little. _Oookaay…so…that answers that question._ He thought, blushing deeply. He was suddenly very thankful that they were at the club where it was darker than oh…midday…because he was sure his cheeks were bright red at this point.

“ _Oh?_ ” Sebastian asked hopefully and of course his voice came out higher than he had intended. 

Chris smirked and went to stand, slowly letting go of the brunette’s wrist. “Dance with me?” He asked, leaning in close to Sebastian, tucking a loose strand of the brunette’s hair in behind his ear.

Sebastian blushed and glanced up at the blonde nervously. He wondered just how drunk the blonde was…he secretly hoped it wasn’t too drunk to regret anything later. “That could be fun…” He murmured.

Chris was practically shaking as he started towards the dance floor, hoping that Sebastian was following along behind him. He _may_ have been faking just how tipsy he was feeling at the moment…but he really didn’t care. He just wanted to see what he could get away with and the alcohol was helping to lower his inhibitions a fair bit. 

He’d never been a huge fan of vodka, so he hadn’t been going shot for shot with everyone at their table and he was honestly only a few beers in and a couple of shots at this point, but Sebastian didn’t have to know that.

Admittedly, it’d been a while since he’d danced with anyone…let alone another guy. But, it couldn’t be all that bad, right? He wondered while making his way into the sea of dancing, writhing bodies.

He could see his friends dancing around them, not too far away and he tried to will himself to relax as he turned around, biting his lower lip slightly when he found Sebastian practically right in front of him.

Sebastian smiled up at him lightly and pressed in a little closer and Chris swallowed hard as he stepped towards the brunette. Sebastian immediately started moving along with the music, keeping eye contact with him all the while and it didn’t take Chris long before he started loosening up. Soon they were moving easily together. 

Neither had taken it a step further, however. Hands remained moving, but never resting on the other. Sebastian allowed his eyes to close after a couple of minutes as he lost himself in the music and Chris could do nothing but watch helplessly at the blissed out look on the brunette’s face.

He looked so into it. Clearly he really did like to dance. Chris smirked slightly to himself and bit his lower lip as he let his eyes roam over the brunette’s body unabashedly. He wanted to touch…like… _really_ wanted to touch. He wondered if it would be too forward to rest a hand on his hip. He huffed out a tense breath and rolled his shoulders. _Fuck it_.

Sebastian startled slightly, opening his eyes when he felt a large warm hand hesitantly grasp his side. He smiled up at the blonde shyly and met his gaze for a moment before pulling away a little. The blonde looked hurt for all of .2 seconds before Sebastian turned around in his grasp and pressed back against him a little.

Chris swallowed hard and allowed both of his hands to find the brunette’s sides this time, holding him gently against him. Sebastian couldn’t help grinning stupidly as he settled back against the blonde and continued to dance. They weren’t exactly pressed up against one another completely, but they were definitely making contact now and again.

Sebastian bit his lower lip and allowed his eyes to drift shut once again, settling into the music as if it were a second skin. Chris was trying to keep his touch light, holding the brunette gently as they danced together easily. 

His eyes roved across the brunette’s body, taking in the sight of his shoulders and down his torso to settle on his slim waist. He bit his lower lip a little harder, groaning softly when he leaned back a little to look at the brunette’s fantastic ass.

He hoped no one was watching him at the moment, because he was definitely taking a few liberties with the man having his back to him at the moment. He was surprised, however, when Sebastian suddenly reached back with his right hand to grasp his hip, tugging him a little closer. _Oh dear God._ He thought and shut his eyes for a moment in an attempt to collect himself when his hips were suddenly pressed flush up against the brunette’s ass.

Sebastian groaned under his breath when he felt the blonde press in closer, leaning in close to his ear. He imagined he heard a sharp intake of breath, but it was far too loud to really hear such a thing. He could imagine though, right? Wasn’t hurting any one, right?

Chris was worried…okay…a little more than worried now. He was afraid that he was going to get a little too excited with Sebastian practically gyrating back against him and _dear God…wouldn’t that be embarrassing?_

He leaned forward a little, breathing in the scent of the brunette and letting his eyes drift shut for a moment, just savouring the feel of the warm body pressed up against his. It’d clearly been a while since he’d last shared this kind of intimacy with another person. 

He smelled like some kind of spice, but definitely sweet. He opened his eyes and let his gaze flicker down to the brunette’s neck, watching as a bead of sweat slipped down behind his ear and disappeared into the collar of his dark t-shirt. 

He swallowed hard and tried desperately to resist the urge to lean in and lick that beautiful golden column of exposed skin, eyeing up the taught tendons stretched beneath. 

Sebastian could feel hot breath against his ear and he carefully tipped his head back and to the side a little to see if he could see the blonde’s expression. He wanted to know if he was enjoying this as much as the brunette clearly was. 

He was greeted with the sight of the blonde smiling at him seductively through lowered lashes, lip caught between his teeth. Sebastian bit his lower lip firmly and blushed deeply as he tipped his head back a little more, reaching up behind him with his free hand to grasp the back of the blonde’s neck, his fingertips brushing against the fine hairs at the back of his neck.

Chris groaned low in his ear this time and Sebastian was positive he didn’t imagine that. He blushed furiously and quickly averted his gaze as Chris’ grasp tightened ever so slightly on his hips, pulling the brunette back against him a little firmer. 

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” Chris murmured low into his ear, his lips practically grazing the shell and sending goosebumps up all along the brunette’s body.

Sebastian laughed breathily and turned his head away as he continued to get lost in the music and the feeling of the blonde pressed against him. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes, just moving in time to the music and he was surprised when a warm body pressed up against his front, practically draping over him. 

He gasped out in surprise and tore his hands away from Chris when he realized it was Kat pressing up against him and trying to get his attention with a gentle smile. Chris backed off a little and smiled apologetically over Sebastian’s shoulder at her, his hands immediately leaving his hips. Kat looked confused all of a sudden when Chris quickly left them and headed back towards their booth. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Seb! I just wanted to say good bye-he didn’t have to stop dancing with you. I’m sorry… _shit_ I feel like such an idiot. I’m sorry, hun,” Kat apologized as she leaned in close to his ear, her hands resting on his upper arms and squeezing him reassuringly.

“It’s okay, Pisica. Don’t worry about it, relax. Did you have fun?” Sebastian asked, resting his hands on her hips as he leaned in closer to her ear to speak.

“I really did, thanks hun. So, it looks like you figured out blondie’s got a soft spot for ya’…and with him dancing with you like that, I think it’s safe to say that he swings that way.” She laughed lightly then, “Listen, I’ll call you next week. I’d love to get together with you for coffee or somethin’.” She murmured in his ear.

Sebastian nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek, “Maybe…I dunno, but ’course, doll. I’ll text you. Get home safe, okay? Message me when you get in, alright?” 

She nodded and blew him a kiss as she started to pull away from him. He smiled and waved to her as she headed for the exit. He sighed and watched her go for a moment before making his way back over towards their booth. He was surprised to find the rest of the group already back at their table and finishing off the bottle of vodka with gusto. They were all laughing hysterically while Robert finished telling some story or another.

He smiled nervously at Chris who had managed to wrangle himself another beer and he just tipped it towards the brunette with a slight head nod in acknowledgment. The group turned their attention towards Sebastian as he stepped up to the table, but he made no move to sit down with them.

“Sorry about that, Chris. Kat was just sayin’ goodbye,” Sebastian apologized gently. 

Chris shook his head, “No worries. Thanks for the dance.” He winked.

Sebastian chuckled and his gaze flicked towards Robert who was clearing his throat. “It’s getting to be that time, kiddo. Wanna help me gather the troops? We’re gonna have to get the lights up and start shooing the heathens,” Robert urged.

“Uh yeah, ‘course,” Sebastian murmured, his gaze flickering around the others at the table. “Wanna’ stick around for a bit, Chris? I can give you a lift back to your apartment if you like?”

Chris beamed at him. “Really? Yeah sure, sounds good. These three are taking a cab back to their building together, so that’d be great,” He said, gesturing towards his friends. 

“Yeah. No worries. Gimme a half hour and we’ll get outta’ here,” Sebastian told him.

Chris nodded and tipped his beer slightly, “Take your time, I don’t mind waitin’. Just got another beer after all.”

Sebastian nodded before waving to the others, “It was really nice meeting you guys. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

Scarlett, Anthony and Jeremy nodded eagerly, giving their thanks and insisting that they had a great time and would love to come back sometime soon. Gwen and Robert slipped out of the booth and said their goodbyes before they disappeared off towards the bar to start helping with the cleanup and shooing duties. 

Chris and his friends hung out at the table for a bit but by the time Sebastian was finished and the club was cleared out, the three had left. Now just Chris was relaxing up against the bar, eyeing the brunette as he finished tidying up. 

“Okay, I swear I’m done now,” Sebastian laughed.

Chris grinned and shrugged, “Don’t worry about it, honestly. I’m fine…plus, Gwen keeps giving me free beer.”

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

Robert sighed deeply as he came out from the back office, “Alright, well. Now that the place is empty. You know you can go home, Seb, right?”

Gwen agreed, “I told him he could have left earlier. We had it all under control.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Technically I was still on the clock. I would have felt bad leaving early. You know that.”

Chris smirked and watched the exchange. “Oh stop it, you know I’d still pay you,” Robert offered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and pointed at the brunette, “Exactly my point. You know I don’t slack off and I feel like tonight was sort of a free pass.”

Robert and Gwen both laughed. “You know you don’t even have to do any work when you come in and I’d still pay you,” Robert told him with a lopsided grin.

Sebastian huffed, “Yeah…well…I like work?” 

“Was that a question?” Robert asked in the midst of laughter.

Chris and Gwen laughed along with him and Sebastian just huffed, “Whatever, alright. Time to get going. You two get home safe. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Sebastian waved and started towards the door, Chris following him out into the cool night air.

“Yeah, yeah. Night you two. It was nice meeting you, Chris!” Gwen called after them. 

“You too! Thanks so much for tonight!” Chris called back at them and both Robert and Gwen waved at the blonde.

They made their way out into the parking lot, saying their goodbyes to the bouncer as they stepped outside. “I’m parked just out back, this way,” Sebastian urged, turning around the side of the building.

Chris followed close behind and soon they were settled in Sebastian’s car together. “So, what’d you think of the club?” Sebastian asked gently.

Chris grinned, “Oh, gorgeous place. Nice atmosphere. Music was pretty good. Is it always a DJ?”

Sebastian shook his head, “Saturday night’s we have a live band come in. The rest of the week is dance music though. The bands are always a lot of fun though.” 

“I’ll have to come by sometime on a Saturday then,” Chris suggested, glancing sideways at the brunette.

Sebastian simply smiled. They sat in companionable silence for a while as they drove home. The club really wasn’t far from their apartment building at all and soon enough they were making their way up in the elevator together. 

Chris was eyeing the brunette beneath lowered lashes and he sighed softly, “So…your friend Kat seems really nice.” 

Sebastian smiled brightly, “Yeah, she’s great.”

Chris smiled gently and averted his gaze as the doors opened to their floor. “So uh…you known her a long time?” He asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Sebastian nodded, “Since we were kids. She’s a great gal’.” 

They walked down the hall together a bit and Sebastian stopped by his door, watching as Chris stopped across the hall at his own door. “Thanks for coming out tonight, Chris. I had a great time,” Sebastian offered with a soft smile.

Chris smiled back at him sweetly, putting his key in the lock to his door, “No problem. I really enjoyed myself and thanks again for inviting me.” 

Sebastian nodded, biting his lower lip nervously. He really wanted to invite him in for coffee or something…but it was 2am…he wasn’t going to want coffee. He forced himself to smile and not make this awkward instead, “No problem. Uh, night, Chris. I’ll see you around.” 

Chris flashed him a lopsided smile as he pushed open his own door, “Night, Sebastian. See you.”

Sebastian quickly disappeared into his own apartment, closing the door behind him. He locked it and leaned back against the door for a moment, fishing out his phone from his pocket. He shot a text off to Kat.

 

Sebastian - I think Chris thinks we’re dating…

Kat - Aw damn…sorry Sebby. I’m sure you’ll set him straight.

Kat - Ugh…not straight?

Sebastian - xP We’ll see. Night kiddo.

Kat - Nighty night.

 

Sebastian sighed deeply and made his way towards his bedroom, groaning softly as he stripped out of his clothes and crawled under the covers. _At least you didn’t do something stupid this time._ He thought before he drifted off to sleep.

 

Saturday came and went and Sebastian had survived yet another shift at the club. He had finally hauled himself out of bed around 11am on Sunday morning and made himself a small breakfast of yogurt, granola and blueberries. 

He tidied up the kitchen and made his way into his living room, humming quietly to himself as he picked up his yoga mat from the front closet and stretched it out in front of the coffee table between it and the television. 

“Alright…time to relax. No gym day today,” He murmured softly to himself as he set up his mat and flicked on his stereo to something calming. 

He breathed deeply for a few moments as he allowed his body to relax. He hummed softly before he started into a his routine. He spent the next half hour listening to the soothing sounds of nature and working his way through his favourite yoga poses. While he was in the middle of a perfect downward facing dog, however, a knock at the door sounded.

He frowned a little before carefully pulling himself out of the stretch. “Just a second!” He called before standing up and making his way towards the door barefoot. He opened it and smiled a little too brightly at the face that greeted him.

“Uh hey,” Chris greeted with a nervous smile, his hand flying up to rub the back of his neck.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sebastian asked, stepping to the side and inviting him in. 

Chris stepped just inside the apartment. “Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come by this afternoon? I’m having the guys and Scarlett over to watch Netflix and have a bit of lunch. I think Scarlett said she was inviting your friends Robert and Gwyneth along too. Care to join us?” He asked. 

The blonde was smiling nervously as he took in the sight of the brunette. “That sounds great. Uh…I just gotta shower and stuff. Sorry, I was in the middle of doing a bit of yoga,” Sebastian told him.

Chris glanced over at the outstretched yoga mat and then realized the music he was hearing was indeed some kind of calming nature soundtrack, “Ah, no problem. Sorry I interrupted. I do a bit of yoga myself, actually.” 

“Oh really? Do you go to any classes?” Sebastian asked curiously.

Chris shook his head, “Nah, couldn’t stand the ones I’ve tried. I just practice in my apartment.”

Sebastian huffed, “I always thought the group atmosphere was a bit much…I’m all for team spirit and shit, but yeah…no. Not exactly a social butterfly in terms of doing yoga.” 

Chris laughed, “Mmm. I think the gym is good enough for me.” 

Sebastian nodded, “Which gym do you go to? I go to the Anytime Fitness place out on 41st Street.”

Chris brightened, “Oh really? I’ve actually been looking to try a new gym. What do you think of that place?”

“Oh I like it. It’s a bit farther, but it’s a clean place. Lots of selection and a great atmosphere,” Sebastian said easily.

Chris nodded, “Next time you go, let me know. Maybe I can tag along?”

“Sure, I pretty well go Monday-Friday around 11am every day,” Sebastian told him.

“Perfect…uh anyway. Come by around 1? I think everyone’s coming by for around then,” Chris told him.

Sebastian bit his lower lip gently, “Sure. Can I bring anything?”

“Just yourself!” Chris grinned and inwardly cringed; s _tupid_. He thought and tried to laugh it off.

Sebastian chuckled nervously and nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll see you later.”

Chris waved and slipped back out of the apartment, “See you then.”

Sebastian watched as the blonde disappeared across the hall and into his apartment. The brunette bit his lower lip hard before closing his door and moving into the kitchen. He rifled around in his fridge for a moment before he pulled out a bundle of blueberries. 

He smiled, “Pie it is.”

 

A couple hours later Sebastian was fresh out of the shower and dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a grey henley before he picked up the pie he had made. He had set it on the counter to cool about half an hour ago and he carefully carried it over to the door. He pulled on his shoes and stepped out into the hallway, locking up behind him before he knocked on Chris’ door.

He could hear voices on the other side and he smiled when he picked up Chris’ beautiful laughter. Seconds later and the door was being opened and he was greeted by Chris’ friend, Anthony. “Hey, Anthony,” Sebastian greeted warmly.

Anthony smiled at him warmly before he caught sight of the pie. He immediately stepped aside, opening the door wider so that the brunette could come in. “Did you seriously bake a pie?” He asked incredulously.

Sebastian shrugged, “I didn’t want to come empty handed…”

Anthony laughed and shut the door behind him, motioning for the brunette to come inside a bit more. Sebastian walked in, taking a look around the apartment, noting all of the artwork all over the walls. He was quickly distracted, however, when Robert, Gwen, Scarlett and Jeremy greeted him and mere seconds later Chris came out of the kitchen with a shit eating grin on his face.

“I heard the word pie, right?” Chris asked in disbelief.

Sebastian couldn’t help matching that grin and shrugging lightly as he approached the blonde, still carrying the pie. “Uh…I know you said not to bring anything but myself…but I couldn’t come empty handed,” Sebastian told him with a nervous chuckle.

The group laughed and Chris chuckled and shook his head in surprise, “Wow..you bake? What kind is it?” 

“It’s blueberry…I hope you like it,” Sebastian said with a nervous smile.

Unfortunately the brunette was too absorbed in watching Chris’ own beautiful smile as it got even bigger to notice the entire group rolling their eyes and smirking at the pair in unison. 

“Shit- _seriously?_ I love blueberry!” Chris cried, carefully taking the pie from the brunette. “Thanks, that was really sweet of you,” Chris murmured.

Sebastian shrugged, “’S nothing, didn’t take me long at all.” 

Chris smiled and carried the pie into the kitchen to put on the table where apparently there was a huge assortment of food already laid out. “Come on guys, now that everyone’s here, come have a seat. Don’t want the food to get cold. I hope you all like Thai food,” Chris called from the kitchen.

“Can I get you something to drink, Sebastian?” Chris asked.

“Sure, uh…just water’s fine,” Sebastian told him.

Chris nodded and went to pour the brunette a tall glass of water. Sebastian sat down next to Robert and Gwen and just as they all got settled and started conversing and dishing out the food, Hollywood Undead’s _This Love This Hate_ started playing from Sebastian’s pocket. He blushed lightly as the first few lines started playing:

 

“And we've got each others backs,

Until we're back where we belong.

A woman held my shield,

And through the battles we did wrong.

A man who taught me wisdom,

Through the static we recall-“

 

“Ah! Sorry!” He laughed, digging out his phone and quickly answering the call. 

“Kitty Kat, what’s up?” He greeted into the phone but froze when he heard the panicked tone on the other end.

“ _Sebastian-_ I’m in your lobby, what floor are you on? I’m having a crisis-” She howled, clearly in tears.

Sebastian quickly excused himself from the table, “I’m on the fourth floor. What’s going on, Pisica? What’s the matter?” 

He was in full on worry-mode as he strode towards the apartment door. The group quieted down and was watching him curiously.

“I’ll be up in a minute,” She hiccuped on the other end and then promptly hung up. 

Sebastian frowned and pocketed his phone, glancing back at Robert and Gwen and the others, “Something’s wrong with Pisica, she’s on her way up. She’s in tears-I’m sorry, I gotta go.” 

Robert and Gwen stood as Sebastian opened the apartment door to glance down the hallway and sure enough, Kat was just stepping out of the elevator. She sobbed openly as she caught sight of him and ran towards him quickly. He stepped out into the hall and wrapped her up in his arms. 

“Hey, hey-” He cooed, holding her tightly. 

He pulled her into Chris’ apartment sightly, not having time to find his keys and Gwen came over and closed the door behind them. “Sebastian-” She practically whimpered and clutched hard at the brunette’s arms.

Sebastian furrowed his brow deeply and shook his head, holding her close, “Baby doll, _ceea ce este gresit?_ ” He asked her in Romanian.

She whined loudly and Chris frowned as he watched Sebastian try and calm her down. He had no idea what he was saying, he wasn’t even sure what language the brunette was speaking. 

Seeing the two so close and Sebastian clearly trying to calm her, was tugging at something tight in his chest and he unconsciously rubbed his knuckles against his sternum in an attempt to soothe the ache.

“I-I lost my job,” Kat finally stuttered out. 

Sebastian sighed softly and nodded, “Hey, that’s okay-“

“It’s not-I was also evicted!” She cried. “My landlady…my shifts have been getting cut for a while now-I knew it was coming but I haven’t been able to find anything else…and then I missed rent and she gave me my notice…on the same fuckin’ day that I got canned. I don’t know what I’m gonna’ do-” She whimpered, burying her face against the brunette’s chest.

Sebastian frowned, holding her a little tighter and rubbing her back reassuringly, “Okay…okay. Relax, Pisica. I’ve got you. Why didn’t you tell me what’s been going on?”

She frowned and pulled away, shaking her head, “I didn’t want to ask for help…I didn’t want to worry you. I thought I’d find something in time…I don’t know.”

Sebastian shook his head gently, still rubbing her back, “Here…come here.” He ushered her towards where Gwen and Robert were standing in the living room apart from the kitchen, the group still sitting at the table, but no one was eating at the moment, all too clearly busy watching the exchange worriedly.

That’s when she realized that they had an audience, “Ah-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you had friends over. I’m sor-“

Sebastian huffed a little, “Actually, this isn’t even my apartment. This is Chris’ apartment. He invited a few of us over for lunch.”

Chris smiled over at the two of them and shrugged. “There’s plenty enough to eat if you’d like to join us, Kat?” He offered kindly.

She hesitated and glanced between Chris, Sebastian and the rest of the group, hastily wiping away the tears that had fallen. “Oh…that’s really sweet…you did say he was sweet,” Kat offered, glancing up at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned slightly and blushed, averting his gaze from the blonde. Chris just smiled as did the rest of the group. “Come on…come sit down,” Sebastian urged.

Kat nodded reluctantly and allowed herself to be led towards the kitchen. Gwen and Robert sat back down and Sebastian gave up his seat to Kat. She sat down and huffed softly, still trying to wipe away her tears. Chris stood up and grabbed a box of tissues off the counter, offering the box to the young woman.

Kat glanced up at him and smiled sweetly at him. “Oh yeah…you’re sweet alright,” She murmured. 

Chris laughed and blushed lightly before sitting back down after she accepted a couple of tissues from the box. Sebastian leaned against the table a little and sighed, reaching out to rub her back soothingly. 

“Come on, Kitty Kat. Try and eat something,” Sebastian urged.

Kat sighed in frustration and picked a little at what Sebastian had loaded up on his plate. “I’m sorry for crashing your lunch…this all looks really good by the way…” She murmured.

The group told her it was alright and soon they were asking her to tell them a little more about what happened. “So, yeah…I’ve gotta be out by Wednesday. What the fuck am I gonna do, Seb?” She muttered, frowning into the food in front of her.

“Move in with me,” Sebastian blurted, his brow furrowed deeply in concern.

Kat slowly raised her eyes to her friend, “Uh… _what?_ ” 

“You heard me…move in with me. Come on, I’ve got a spare room, plenty of living space,” Sebastian offered, speaking far too quickly.

Chris wouldn’t admit it out loud…but that had hurt. Clearly they were really close and of course they were going to live together, they were definitely dating… Sebastian would be the kind of guy to offer up his apartment to the girl he loves without a second’s thought, because he was just that nice.

Kat scoffed slightly, “ _Sebastian_ …I can’t ask you to take me in like that.”

“Nonsense. Come on, Pisica. You and I have always been good together, it’ll be great. I promise to give you your privacy and everything,” Sebastian tried.

Kat frowned, “But Seb…I don’t have a way to pay for anything right now-“

Robert cleared his throat, “I could always use another bartender…” He offered, twirling a fork in the air in front of him.

All eyes turned towards Robert and Sebastian smiled at him with obvious admiration. “R-really?” Kat asked hopefully, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Course, I know you’re a hard worker. You’re already a server, so you’ve got the basics, right?” Robert asked.

Kat nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’ve even bartended a few times. I’m not so good with the more complicated stuff…not a show off like this one-“ She jerked her thumb towards Sebastian and the group chuckled softly.

“We’ll teach you, between Gwen and Sebastian, I’m sure you’ll be a pro in no time,” Robert agreed.

Kat smiled warmly over at him, “Well shit…I mean…yeah-I’d absolutely love to work for you.”

“Well then, great. You’ve got a job at Marvel with us-“ Robert started.

“And you can move in with me,” Sebastian finished with a smile.

Kat looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile before glancing back at Robert, “God…you-I freaking love you guys-”

The group laughed and soon they were all back to eating and conversing with one another. They had decided to finish with lunch and scrap their plans for the afternoon in favour of helping Kat move out of her apartment and into Sebastian’s as soon as possible.

An hour later they were just finishing up their meal with Sebastian’s homemade blueberry pie. “I can’t believe you made this, this is fantastic,” Chris prompted, taking another bite of the delectable dessert.

Sebastian laughed and wished his blushing would stop. “Uh thanks…” He murmured.

“Oh Sebby loves to bake, he’s a better baker than a cook, that’s for sure,” Kat told them.

Gwen and Robert both laughed and nodded their agreement as they finished up their own slices of pie. Sebastian just smirked, “Yeah, yeah. I know I bake better than I cook. You can cook then and I’ll just feed you all the desserts.”

Kat laughed and shook her head, “No way-I’ve gotta keep my girlish figure.”

Sebastian grinned and rolled his eyes, “You should come to the gym with me sometime.”

“Psh-yeah right, me at a gym? You’re crazy,” She told him with a laugh.

Sebastian shrugged, “Suit yourself. Alright…so, show of hands-who’s coming along to help the little miss move house? Beer and dinner back at my place later for whoever tags along?” He bribed with a chuckle.

To their surprise, everyone at the table raised their hands. “Seriously?” Kat asked nervously.

Sebastian smiled, incredibly moved by everyone’s willingness to help when they really barely knew he and Kat. Kat was incredibly touched by their generosity, “Wow…uh..okay…I truly appreciate you all wanting to help me out with this. I feel like such an idiot for letting shit get this bad though…”

Sebastian and pretty well everyone else scoffed at her. “Oh give it a rest, Pisica. This really isn’t your fault, shit happens,” Sebastian told her, moving to help tidy up the kitchen.

Chris and the others started helping clean up as well. Sebastian moved over to where Chris was standing by the sink, rinsing off the plates before slipping them into the dishwasher at his side. “Thanks for lunch, Chris,” Sebastian said, glancing sideways at the blonde.

Chris smiled and shook his head, “No problem. Thanks for the pie.” 

“No problem,” Sebastian assured.

The two fell in sync with one another, Sebastian rinsing off the dishes and passing them along to Chris who put them into the dish washer. Chris cleared his throat slightly after a few moments, “So…movin’ in together…that a big step for you two?” 

Sebastian tried desperately to stifle his grin. O _h yeah…Chris definitely thinks_ _I’m dating her now._ He inwardly chuckled at the thought. “Yeah, uh…about that. We’re not actually dating…she’s like, a little sister to me. I love her to death and I’d do just about anything for the little Pisica,” He laughed and shook his head when he caught sight of the blonde’s relieved smile.

“Oh-uh…I see…” Chris stuttered, blushing a bit. “I meant to ask…you keep calling her Pisica…what’s that mean?” 

Sebastian blushed, “Oh sorry…just a nickname for her. It’s actually just cat in Romanian.” 

Chris laughed lightly, “Cute. I didn’t know you were Romanian…but I guess I can see that. You’ve got the whole European thing goin’ on.”

Sebastian chuckled nervously and shrugged, “Thanks?” 

Chris smiled and closed up the dish washer, “Come on, we should get going. I can finish cleaning up later.” 

Sebastian nodded gently and smiled up at the blonde sincerely, “Thanks for this…by the way. Kat’s a good kid…she could use a few friends.”

Chris returned his smile easily. “Course,” He murmured.

 

Soon enough they were packing up Kat’s tiny one bedroom apartment together and loading up their few cars easily enough. They were lucky that Anthony owned a little pickup in which they loaded her love seat, dismantled bed frame as well as a few other small items, like end tables, lamps and dresser. She thankfully didn’t own all that much in the way of furniture, just a lot of clothes…and shoes.

Kat grinned slightly as she finally plopped herself down on the love seat the guys had carried up into Sebastian’s apartment. They were all gathered in the apartment, literally strewn about the room haphazardly on whatever furniture they could find space on. Everyone was definitely exhausted and it was nearing on ten o-clock when they had all finally finished eating pizza after a job well done. 

She had been successfully moved into Sebastian’s apartment without incident and now they were all just winding down a bit before they headed home. “Well…that was fun,” Kat muttered, half to herself more than anyone in particular.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh and plopped down beside her, throwing his legs up over her thighs, “I’ll say…wanna rub my feet?”

She grinned and shook her head. “In your dreams, pal-” She scoffed, shoving his feet off her. “If you think I’ll be your little wifey now that we’re living together, you’ve got another thing coming to ya’,” She muttered with a shake of her head and a fond smile.

Sebastian and the group laughed and Robert approached them after a moment. “I think we’re going to head out, you guys,” Robert told them.

Sebastian nodded, “Of course, thanks so much for all your help.”

Kat agreed and got up to walk them to the door, “Seriously, life savers you two.”

They just smiled and hugged her before telling her to come by the bar with Sebastian on Wednesday night for her first shift. She eagerly agreed and before long, Kat was saying thanks to Scarlett, Anthony and Jeremy as well. After a bunch of thank you’s, good bye’s and hugs; Chris, Sebastian and Kat were left alone in the apartment. 

“Thanks so much for today, Chris. I really appreciate you and your friends helping me move on such short notice…means a lot to me,” Kat assured, smiling gently at the blonde as she helped tidy up the kitchen. 

Chris just smiled at her, “Really, it was no trouble. It was nice to get to know you a bit better, seeing as we’re going to be neighbours and all…” He shrugged lightly as the two brunettes just laughed and nodded.

Sebastian smiled warmly over at the blonde, “Honestly, thank you Chris.”

Chris couldn’t help the slight blush from creeping up onto his cheeks then and he averted his gaze with a slight shrug, “Don’t mention it.”

“Aaannd on that note, I’m gonna go make my bed and crash. I’m exhausted,” Kat said, huffing out a breath.

Chris and Sebastian nodded and said their good night’s to the brunette before settling down on the couch together for a minute. Sebastian glanced over at the blonde, biting his lower lip gently. 

Chris met his gaze and they shared a light smile with one another. “Thanks again for today,” Sebastian offered, stretching back against the couch a little. 

Chris shrugged, “Honestly, don’t worry about it. I’m glad I could help.”

Sebastian nodded and sighed softly, “Never thought I’d be living with a girl.” 

He chuckled softly and shook his head, “Did you see how many shoes she has?”

Chris laughed and grinned a bit, “I did. She has quite the collection.” 

Sebastian just chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Ah well. I’ll make space for her. At least the apartment is big enough for the two of us.”

Chris nodded and went to stand, “Alright, well, I think I should get going. Oh, I was wondering…you said you go to that Anytime Fitness place during the week…think I could tag along with you this week sometime?” He asked curiously.

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah, sure. I don’t think I’ll go tomorrow, but maybe Tuesday around 11am? I’ll come get you and we can take my car over then.”

Chris shrugged and started towards the door, “Sounds good to me. I’ll see you then?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah, definitely.” 

He waved lightly as Chris opened the door and looked back over his shoulder at the brunette. “Night, Seb,” The blonde said, the corner of his lips quirking up into a tiny smile.

“Night, Chris,” Sebastian murmured and watched as the blonde disappeared out into the hall, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian huffed out a breath and tipped his head back against the couch cushions as he took a deep breath 

_You’re so fucked, Seb._

 

_So you really didn’t think this one through, Sebastian. Chris in workout clothes, working out…getting sweaty…right in front of you._ He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders a couple of times to loosen up a bit more. 

Sebastian had picked up Chris and they had ventured out to the gym on Tuesday morning together and now they were nearing the end of their workout. Chris was absolutely loving the gym and had already decided that he’d switch over to Sebastian’s gym as soon as possible. 

The pair were currently lifting weights together and were making plans to visit the gym together for the rest of the foreseeable future. They had briefly discussed what kinds of things they enjoyed doing at the gym and discovered that Sebastian preferred to do more cardio than weight lifting, whereas Chris preferred to do more lifting than cardio. But they had agreed to help each other out in terms of getting a more balanced workout going between the two of them.

“So, same time tomorrow?” Chris prompted, already knowing the answer but just needing confirmation one more time. 

He was actually really enjoying working out with the brunette and seeing him looking all dishevelled. He had even been helping to spot him while he used some of the free weights.

Sebastian just flashed him a smile as he ran a towel over his face, “Yeah, for sure. Thanks for helping me out with the weights…never was big into lifting, but I could stand to do a bit more.”

Chris made a point of looking the brunette over, “No problem…not that you really need to lift weights or anything…you’re already pretty buff, but I’m more than willing to help.”

Sebastian couldn’t help the rising blush that he was sure would spread into a full-body blush in seconds if Chris continued to look him over like that. “Uh…thanks,” He said, rather eloquently as he quickly averted his gaze as his lips quirked in an almost shit-eating grin.

Chris just smirked and continued to leer at the brunette for a moment before he started gathering up his things. Eventually they made their way back to their apartments and as soon as Sebastian let himself into his apartment and locked the door behind him, he turned and banged his forehead lightly against the door.

Kat looked up from her spot on the couch, arching a brow curiously, “Everything okay?”

Sebastian huffed out a frustrated breath, “Oh yeah…just _spectacular._ ”

Kat frowned, “What’s the matter?”

“Oh…you know… _hot neighbour_ …” He muttered, turning and striding over towards the couch to sit beside her.

She chuckled softly, “You’ve got it bad, eh?”

“You have no fucking clue…I mean…what the fuck was I thinking, inviting him to the gym?” He shook his head in disbelief and she laughed, a knowing grin on her face. 

“Like fucking Adonis himself and just… _shit_ …I don’t even know how to be normal around him anymore. I feel like I’m always getting caught staring at him.”

Kat laughed and rolled her eyes, “So? Ask him out already.”

Sebastian guffawed and glanced over at her, “Are you kidding me?”

Kat frowned and shook her head, “Oh come on. You know he’d say yes.”

“No, I don’t know if he’d say yes. What if he isn’t really interested and I make a fool out of myself and then it’s all awkward and shit between us?” Sebastian asked in definite concern.

Kat rolled her eyes, “Oh give it a rest. He clearly likes you.”

Sebastian sighed, “I dunno…I need to test the waters a bit more…”

“Whatever you say, Seb,” She sighed, smirking lightly to herself.

 

“Okay…so we have a problem…” Kat informed both Robert and Gwyneth later Friday night…er…early Saturday morning; depending on how you looked at it. 

Kat had been working the last few nights at the club with them and Sebastian as well and at the moment, they were closing up, just about done for the night. She had approached her two friends on a mission while Sebastian was tidying up the bar. She had been getting along quite well and was picking up the more complex drinks easily enough, but her currently _problem_ wasn’t exactly work related.

“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked curiously and Robert nodded, eager for her to continue.

“It’s Sebastian…he’s…he hasn’t made a move on Chris yet and I can tell he’s _dying_. I think he’s just too caught up in his own head. You know how hard he struggles with this kind of thing,” She sighed deeply. 

“I mean…he’s been going to the gym every day this week with the guy and when he comes home after, he’s a complete mess. He mopes around the apartment and gets really quiet and then spends like…a small eternity in the shower…” She shuddered slightly.

“And I do not want to think about what he may or may not be doing in there,” She told him with nothing short of grimace on her face.

Both Gwen and Robert chuckled softly. “I get it, honestly I do…he’s afraid to just, stick his neck out there. But he clearly likes the guy and I’m really getting sick of this pining shit,” Kat finished with a huff.

Robert smiled, “Alright…well, what do you suggest we do about it?”

“I don’t know, but he won’t listen to me. You’re a guy, go give him a pep talk or something?” Kat suggested and Gwen just laughed lightly.

Robert chuckled under his breath, “Okay…well I guess I could try?” He shrugged lightly.

Kat and Gwen both nodded eagerly and within seconds they were shooing him off towards their pining friend in hopes of somehow rectifying the situation. Robert approached his friend gingerly, smiling awkwardly. 

Sebastian looked up when Robert sidled up to him looking all kinds of awkward, “Uh…everything okay?” He asked nervously.

Robert cringed slightly, “Oh yeah…everything’s cool.”

Sebastian frowned, “You sure, man?”

Robert looked the brunette over for a moment before sighing deeply, “Okay, you caught me. The girls sent me over here and I can’t lie to you…so why not tell me why you’re still pining over your hot neighbour and haven’t asked him out yet?”

Sebastian blushed and rolled his eyes before getting back to work on putting away the bottles on the bar rail. “Alright…you wanna know why?” He asked, muttering soft curses in Romanian under his breath.

Robert sighed and shrugged, “You don’t have to tell me anything, Seb. But you should know…I’ve seen the way he looks at you. When we were moving Kat last weekend…he always had eyes on you, shooting you smiles and casual glances-“

Sebastian scoffed and tried to interrupt him but Robert rolled over him, “No no, let me get this out.”

“He is definitely a sweetheart, Sebastian. Someone who wasn’t interested in you wouldn’t have been so wholly invested in helping out Kitty Kat move when they barely knew you and the rest of us. His friends are good people and they clearly care enough about him to show an interest in his friends, that being you. So I’m gonna’ ask you again…why haven’t you asked him out yet?” Robert asked gently.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and scrunched up his face in defeat. “I’m scared, Robert. I’m so fuckin’ scared. You know how great my dating record is…it’s been over a year since I last went out on a genuine date with anyone and you know how great those turned out,” He muttered with a slight shake of his head.

Robert sighed, “Yeah well…you were dating the wrong kinds of people and you learned your lesson. No more picking guys up at the club…first rule, right?” 

Sebastian nodded, “First rule, yeah.” 

“Well there you go. You didn’t meet him at the club, he’s your neighbour and you’ve already been spending time with him, so you’ve got a feel for him. He seems like a nice guy. Am I right?” Robert asked.

Sebastian smiled softly then and sighed, “Yeah…yeah I think he is.”

“Alright then…so go and tell Kat you’ll ask him on a date as soon as possible,” Robert added, wagging his finger at the brunette.

Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Alright…alright. I’ll see if he wants to go to the gym later today and ask him then.” 

Robert smiled warmly at his friend and gently patted him on the shoulder, “Sounds good, kiddo.”

 

“Okay…okay…you can do this,” Sebastian muttered to himself as he paced back and forth in front of his apartment door.

Kat rolled her eyes as she strolled into the living room, “You’re going to wear a path in the hardwood if you keep that up any longer.”

Sebastian glanced over at her, blushing lightly, “Morning, Kat. Sorry…I’m just nervous.”

She smiled softly at him, “I know, but it’ll be fine, okay? Go on then, I’ll make lunch for when you get back.” 

“Thanks, Pisica,” Sebastian murmured, blowing her a kiss. 

She pretended to catch it and put it in her bra and he rolled his eyes at her, “I’ll see you later.” She waved to him and watched as he picked up his gym bag before disappearing out into the hall. 

Sebastian bit his lower lip firmly before he gathered up the courage to knock on the blonde’s door. He could hear footsteps on the other side and he straightened up a little taller. 

_It’s not like you’re going to ask him out right this second…you’re just going to see if he wants to go to the gym for a bit first and then ask him out…_ He shook his head slightly and inhaled deeply only to practically hold his breath when the door swung open.

Instead of Chris greeting him at the door, however, another attractive blonde man greeted him with a sleepy smile, “Uh…hi there.” The man greeted with a surprised smile.

Sebastian stuttered for a second, trying to find his voice. The man standing before him was dressed in a loose pair of track pants and no shirt- _I’m too late…_ Sebastian thought and he could swear his heart was breaking.

“Scott? Who’s at the door?” Chris’ voice came from somewhere over the blonde’s shoulder and Sebastian quickly shook himself out of it.

“Oh-I’m sorry. I didn’t know Chris had company over…I’ll just-“ Sebastian jerked his thumb nervously over his shoulder to nowhere in particular.

The blonde in front of him just smiled and stepped aside when Chris came over into view. “Oh, hey Sebastian,” Chris greeted with a friendly smile.

Sebastian forced himself to return the smile, his eyes flickering between the half-naked blonde and fully clothed Chris at his side. “Uh hey…sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt…I was just going to the gym-I was wondering if you wanted to come with-I-I know I said I don’t usually go on Saturdays…but I figured since I didn’t go on Monday that I should probably make it up somehow-but I see you’ve got company so I should just-“ He jerked his thumb in the direction of the elevators this time and quickly took a step back.

Chris furrowed his brow in confusion for all of a moment as he listened to the brunette ramble on before realization dawned on him, “Oh, oh! Sebastian, this is my _brother,_ Scott-Scott, this is my neighbour, Sebastian…and you’re not interrupting anything. I’d love to get in a workout, actually.”

Relief immediately flooded through Sebastian and he exhaled a slow breath as he met the man-Scott’s-gaze and gave him a soft smile, “Oh…it’s uh…nice to meet you.” 

Scott just smirked at him before reaching out in an attempt to shake the brunette’s hand. Sebastian immediately extended his own hand and shook the blonde’s. “It’s nice to meet you too, Sebastian. Would you mind if I tagged along to your workout?” Scott asked lightly.

Sebastian shook his head, “No…not at all. The more the merrier.”

Chris chuckled nervously, watching as his brother’s hand lingered a little longer in the brunette’s hand before Sebastian pulled his hand away quickly. Chris was almost positive that he had seen Scott’s fingers trail lightly over the inside of the brunette’s wrist but didn’t dare comment on it for the moment.

“Alright, great. Let us just get our stuff together-we can meet you down in the garage in a couple of minutes,”Chris offered.

Sebastian nodded, his cheeks heating slightly, “Okay, great. I’ll meet you down there then.”

Chris smiled and nodded, watching as the brunette disappeared down the hall towards the elevator and he quickly shut the apartment door and confronted his brother.

“What the hell, Scott?” He scolded, moving to go and pick up his gym bag.

Scott laughed lightly, “What?”

“Would you put on a shirt please, shit…I’m pretty sure he thought you and I were together when you answered the door like that,” Chris muttered.

Scott laughed and shrugged, “Sorry?” 

The blonde grabbed his shirt off of the side of the couch and pulled it on before grabbing his runners and tossing them into Chris’ gym bag. “So, that’s him then?” Scott asked.

Chris nodded, “Yes…and you’d better behave yourself…”

Scott smirked, “Oh come on…when have I ever misbehaved?”

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m serious. I saw the way you were looking at him.”

Scott grinned, “Oh what? He’s hot and he looks like he’d be easy to rile up.”

Chris groaned loudly, “Scott…seriously. Just _don’t…_ I haven’t even asked him out yet…and besides…you don’t even date guys, so what’s the deal?”

Scott laughed and pulled on his sneakers, “Can’t I have a bit of fun? Plus…he looks like a blusher and you’re clearly so hung up on him. Maybe this could work out in your favour. You know, show him what a sleaze someone else can be and then you swoop in and be all dashing and shit.”

Chris rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips, “Just don’t embarrass me…or worse, him. I really like the guy…he’s a sweetheart.” Chris praised.

Scott just chuckled and shook his head, “Yeah yeah…you said that about half a dozen times last night while you were showin’ me your sketches of him.” 

Chris blushed lightly, “They weren’t of him…they were just _inspired_ by him.”

Scott guffawed, “Yeah, yeah. Keep tellin’ yourself that.”

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed deeply before they left the apartment together and headed down to the parking garage.

 

“This was a bad idea,” Chris muttered under his breath with a shake of his head.

Scott was currently spotting Sebastian while he laid flat on his back lifting weights. Chris had offered to spot him like they’d been doing all week together but of course Scott thought he could do a far better job of it. Sebastian had clearly felt uncomfortable saying no to his brother and so here they were…

Chris had been forced to watch as his brother shamelessly flirted with the brunette for the last hour and a bit of their workout…not even; since the fucking car ride over. He shook his head when he met his brother’s gaze over the brunette’s shoulder and Scott just grinned and shrugged.

“You’re doing pretty good for a guy your size there, Sebastian,” Scott praised. 

He’d been praising the brunette at every chance he got as soon as his theory on whether the brunette was a blusher or not had been proven to be true. Sebastian huffed out a breath, trying to stifle a laugh, “I think I should be a little offended…?” Sebastian queried and Scott laughed loudly, grinning down at the brunette.

Chris rolled his eyes, “He’s stronger than he looks. He can pretty well lift what I can if he puts his mind to it and I’ve got a good 40lbs on him.” Chris offered.

Sebastian chuckled a little and continued to raise and lower the dumbbell carefully, trying to stay focused. Scott grinned, “Oh is that so? Want me to add a bit more weight?”

Sebastian smirked a bit, “You can if you want.”

Scott shrugged and helped the brunette put the weight up on its holder before he went to add a couple more discs to either end. Sebastian took a moment to sit up and drink a bit of water and Chris took the opportunity to come over and hand him a towel. Sebastian smiled up at the blonde and accepted it with a soft thanks before he wiped down his face and neck.

Chris forced himself to look away, swallowing hard. Watching the sweat drip down the brunette’s gorgeous neck was just too much. He secretly wondered what his skin tasted like and whether or not he could make him sweat like that in a far more enjoyable setting.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when Scott returned to his position behind Sebastian and motioned for the brunette to lay back down. Sebastian eagerly laid back and rolled his shoulders before he worked himself up to trying to more difficult weight.

Chris watched him nervously, “Don’t force yourself too much, Seb.”

Sebastian just smiled and nodded, reaching up for the bar while Scott cautiously helped him. “I’m good, don’t worry. Stronger than I look, remember?” Sebastian told him with a smirk.

Scott just grinned at Chris who simply rolled his eyes at the two of them as the brunette started the lift. By about the fifth rep, Sebastian was clearly struggling, but he refused to give in so easily. Scott was hovering a little closer and Chris was trying desperately not to intervene. He didn’t want to make Sebastian feel uncomfortable or like he couldn’t do it…but he also didn’t want the brunette to think he had something to prove.

“I think we should head back soon, don’t you have work later?” Chris tried, biting his lower lip gently.

“Just a couple more,” Sebastian practically wheezed out and Scott chuckled softly at the brunette.

“Alright, easy there, kiddo…don’t wantchya’ to go hurtin’ yourself,” Scott said, reaching to take the weight from the brunette when he could barely raise it half way up.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh but allowed the blonde to take it from him before he let his arms fall to his sides, “ _Damn_ …I thought I could make at least fifteen reps…”

Chris just smiled sympathetically at the brunette, “You’ll get there. We’ll keep working at it.” 

Sebastian nodded and sighed before pulling himself up. Scott was busy dismantling the weight when he spoke up, “So, Chris tells me you work at a pretty exclusive club in town. I’m actually here for a couple of days, think we could maybe swing by tonight for a couple of drinks?”

Sebastian smiled warmly over at the blonde and nodded, “‘Course, tonight’s actually got a live band playing. I do actually have to work tonight, but you’re more than welcome to come by.” 

Chris smiled softly at the pair, “Yeah, I did mention I wanted to come by when there was a band in. This’d be a good opportunity.”

Scott and Sebastian both nodded. “Alright, cool. I won’t be able to get you a booth, but there’s plenty of high-top tables I’m sure you could commandeer and of course just…floor space,” Sebastian offered with a shrug.

Both Scott and Chris nodded. “Sounds good, alright, well we should probably head back,” Chris prompted.

Sebastian nodded, “Uh yeah…actually, Kat said she was going to make some lunch for me…want to come by for a bite?” 

Chris smiled softly, “It’s okay, I don’t want you to put her on the spot or anything.”

Sebastian laughed and shook his head, “Oh no…Kat…when she says lunch…she means like-lunch for ten. She doesn’t know how to cook for two people, so she goes overboard and makes far too much and there’s always leftovers…”

Chris smiled and glanced over at his brother, “Hungry?”

Scott smirked, “I could eat.”

The three laughed lightly before they disappeared into the locker room to shower and change before heading back to their apartments. Upon first introductions,Kat had been thoroughly disappointed-much like Sebastian had been-for all of a minute before Scott was introduced as Chris’ older brother. 

But Sebastian had made it clear to her as discreetly as he could that he hadn’t actually had a chance to ask Chris out on that date like he had originally planned. But when she had learned that the two brothers were going to be paying a visit to the club later that night, she knew the situation would resolve itself soon enough. 

 

By about ten o-clock Kat and Sebastian were swamped at the bar and were expecting Chris and Scott to be by shortly. Chris had texted Sebastian when they had left the apartment, asking if it was okay that they walk and catch a ride with them when the place closed. Sebastian had readily agreed, stating that he wouldn’t be drinking and that he could give them all a ride back together.

Kat and Gwen were busy serving a bachelorette party for a friend of Robert’s and were far too busy to help the other bartenders manage the regular Saturday night crowd on the actual bar, let alone the other booths; so Sebastian was picking up the slack with ease. 

Robert was schmoozing and kept disappearing to his back office to finish some of the filing he kept putting off and so the brunette was pretty well running the show for the time being. So he was busy making his rounds and making sure everyone was well looked after.

Chris and Scott showed up some fifteen minutes later and found Sebastian busy at the bar. They sidled up to a spot on the bar and Sebastian quickly caught sight of them, grinning stupidly when he met Chris’ gaze.

The blonde was beaming at him, “Hey Sebastian!”

Sebastian strode towards them eagerly, “Hey guys, what can I get you?”

“Just a couple of beers will do,” Chris told him and Scott nodded, still looking around and taking in the place. 

The live band was pretty good and it wasn’t absurdly loud like other clubs could get, so he was thankful to still be able to chat with his brother and Sebastian. Sebastian nodded eagerly and quickly grabbed a couple of beers from one of the fridges behind him, uncapping them easily before placing them on the bar top. “On the house,” He told them with a warm smile.

Chris laughed and shook his head, “You don’t gotta’ do that. I can pay for them.”

Sebastian shook his head, “Nah, don’t worry about it. Listen, enjoy; I’m actually busier than I care to admit tonight, but I should be a little less busy in a bit. But honestly, just go enjoy the band. Go dance and let me know if you need anything, alright?”

Chris and Scott nodded, smiling warmly at the brunette. “Thanks again, Sebastian,” Chris told him with a little cheers motion of his beer.

Sebastian just flashed him a smile before nodding at Scott as he disappeared back down towards the end of the bar where a slew of orders were piling up. Chris watched him go before turning to his brother who was pulling him along towards the mass of writhing bodies up by the stage all enjoying the the band.

Chris was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to spend a little more time with Sebastian, but he understood that the brunette had to work. This was his job, after all. He got along well with his brother enough and they were definitely enjoying the band. They had managed to snag a couple of drinks from another bartender when Sebastian was busy serving a couple of booths a little while later too.

Scott had caught his brother eyeing the brunette whenever they happened to be close enough to the bar and hadn’t ceased in his relentless teasing for the majority of the night. “So, when you gonna ask the guy out? He seems interested in you and he’s pretty hot,” Scott offered with a little grin.

Chris laughed lightly and shrugged, “I’ll ask him out, don’t worry…I’m just trying to find a good time. I probably would have asked him earlier today if you hadn’t been around.”

Scott chuckled and shook his head taking another sip of his beer, “Yeah, yeah. So…that blush of his is pretty adorable…you gonna let me know if it’s a full-body blush?” He grinned salaciously and waggled his eyebrows at his brother.

Chris rolled his eyes, pointing accusingly at the blonde, “ _Stop it_ , alright? You don’t even date guys, so give it a rest.”

Scott grinned, “Oh come on…I can appreciate a good looking guy when I see one.”

Chris sighed and nodded, “Okay…I get it. Just…ease up, okay?”

Scott gave him a genuine smile, “You’re really into this guy, aren’t you?”

Chris blushed a little and tried to hide his smile by taking another drink from his beer. “He’s a sweet guy…I dunno-it’s been a while since I attempted to date anyone. Just don’t want to screw it up. I really do like him,” He said with a love-sick smile on his face.

Scott smiled and patted the blonde on the shoulder lightly, “I gotchya’, don’t worry about me stealin’ him. I know you’d honestly kick my ass if I truly stepped outta’ line.”

Chris smirked, “Damn right I would.” 

Scott grinned and laughed loudly, shaking his head before they strode back towards the stage to get closer to the band.

Sebastian finally had a moment to breathe as he headed back from the booths he had been looking after. He stepped in behind the bar and poured himself a glass of water, his back to the crowd behind him. 

He sipped at his drink as he watched the crowded room from the mirrored walls of the bar and his eyes widened, his jaw clenching when he caught sight of a familiar face leering back at him from over his shoulder.

He spun around, his gaze burning as he took in the sight of a very unwelcome brunette leaning against his bar. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He snapped, setting his glass down on the bar top.

The brunette grinned lasciviously at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Well hello to you too, darlin’,” He sneered.

Sebastian glared, “Get the fuck out of here, Frank.” 

The brunette-Frank-chuckled low in his throat, shifting on his feet as he swirled his glass. “I have every right to be here, Sebastian. I’m here with a few friends. I must say, I didn’t expect to see you working here,” He said lowly, giving the brunette an obvious once over.

“If Robert sees you here, I won’t be able to stop him from getting to you,” Sebastian practically told him, eyeing the man warily.

“Oh come now, I saw you working the floor and had to come and say hello. Have you missed me?” Frank asked, his voice lowering dangerously.

Sebastian glowered hotly at him, “You’d better leave or I’ll go and get security to escort you out of here.”

“Oh nonsense. You don’t want to cause a scene, do you?” Frank asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Just go,” Sebastian snapped, moving to pick up his drink from the bar top. 

Frank’s hand darted out and he gripped the brunette’s wrist hard enough to bruise, dragging Sebastian over the bar slightly. “I’ll leave when I’m fuckin’ ready, you hear me?” The brunette snapped viciously before he made a show of looking Sebastian over from head to toe.

Sebastian struggled and managed to pry his hand out of the unwanted grip and Frank smirked evilly a him before letting go and taking a sip from his drink, raising his glass in mock cheers as he headed back out into the crowd. 

Sebastian trembled hard, stumbling back against the bar rail as he attempted to collect himself. He glanced around to see if anyone had seen the incident but no one was paying him any attention. He swallowed hard and dumped his glass of water before disappearing into he back for a minute to clear his head.

A good twenty minutes later he managed to pull himself together enough to return to the crowded club, but he kept himself behind the bar. He was still shaking slightly and didn’t dare go out on the floor. He didn’t want to chance running into the brunette again.

Chris and Scott sidled up to the bar then, smiling brightly at Sebastian as they dropped off their empty bottles. “This band is incredible!” Scott cried in excitement.

Sebastian laughed nervously and nodded, his hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Ah, I’m glad you’re enjoying them. Can I get you guys a couple more drinks?” He asked lightly.

Chris nodded, “Sure, just a couple more beers is fine.” 

Sebastian nodded and went to grab a couple bottles for them. He fumbled with the opener for a moment and succeeded on the third try. Chris seemed to notice he was fumbling with the opener and after he accepted his bottle, he caught the brunette’s hand in his lightly. 

“Hey, everything okay?” He asked gently.

Sebastian met his gaze and swallowed. He knew he must look worried or something because Chris was watching him with a matching look of concern on his face. “Uh yeah. Sorry, just got a bit of a headache. Sorry, I’m alright,” He told him as he tried to force a smile.

Chris allowed his gaze to flick across the brunette’s features for a moment before nodding. He didn’t believe that’s what was wrong, but who was he to call him out on such a thing? He nodded curtly instead and smiled at him reassuringly, his thumb gently rubbing along the brunette’s knuckles. “Alright,” He murmured before letting go of his hand.

Sebastian blushed lightly, feeling slightly better from just the warm grasp Chris had had on him. He smiled a little more genuinely before leaning against the bar and trying to lighten the mood with casual conversation.

A few hours later the club was slowly emptying, the band having packed up and left and now just dance music was pumping out of the speakers to entertain the stragglers. Both Gwen and Kat had joined Chris and Scott by the bar when their party had finally left for the night and were helping Sebastian tidy up the bar. 

Robert was flitting around with a few of the male staff in an attempt to clear out the rest of the club and soon enough it was just just the six of them milling around and finishing their drinks.

Sebastian had made a point of looking around as inconspicuously as possible most of the night in an attempt to see if Frank had eventually left and when he hadn’t been able to spot him since their encounter at the bar earlier in the evening, he was feeling more or less relieved that nothing more had happened. 

He sighed and came out from behind the bar as the others started heading towards the front doors together. “Hey Kat! _Here_ -“ He pulled his keys out of his pocket and made to throw them to her. “Take my keys and go grab the car, just going to use the washroom and I’ll meet you outside.” 

Kat caught the keys easily enough and nodded. “We can wait for you, if you like?” She suggested.

Sebastian shook his head, “Nah, go on ahead. I’ll just be a minute. I’ll slip out the back door, so make sure to lock up.”

Kat and the others nodded before Robert led them all outside while they chatted idly together. Sebastian quickly slipped off towards the back of the empty club, heading for the bathrooms. 

Not five minutes later he was shutting out the lights and following the emergency exit light towards the back entrance. He whistled lightly to himself before opening up the back door and slipping out into the small alleyway behind the building, turning back to make sure the door closed tightly behind him.

Just as he went to turn around, he was struck hard in the temple. He choked back a cry of surprise at the unexpected contact and his head was shoved roughly up against the cold metal of the door. There was a huff of laughter behind him and a shudder wracked its way through his entire frame.

“Hi there, pretty baby,” Frank husked from behind him, shoving himself up against the brunette and pinning him against the door.

Sebastian gasped out, trying to regain his composure. He was frozen for all of a second before he started struggling in the man’s grasp. Frank laughed and turned the brunette around in his grasp, grabbing his wrists and pinning them up above his head. Sebastian struggled hard against him. “Let me go-” He snapped, trying to kick out and free his wrists.

Frank grinned and managed to get a hold of both of Sebastian’s wrists in one of his large hands, slamming them back against the door hard. Sebastian winced at the pain but was quickly inhaling sharply when the man’s fist came up and collided with his face yet again; right against the side of his mouth.

He choked back another cry, struggling to breathe. He was frightened. Frank had always been stronger than him and clearly that much hadn’t changed. He struggled weakly against the brunette before he was struck yet again against his cheek. 

He sputtered, trying to form words, cry out; anything at all to grab the attention of his friends that were just around the corner in the parking lot. If he could only get enough air into his lungs to cry out, they would come to his rescue, right?

Frank sneered and shoved his face right up into the brunette’s space. “Miss me yet, you piece of shit? _Fuck_ I saw you in there tonight and I knew I needed to get you alone…” Frank hissed before he punched the brunette in the ribs. 

Sebastian practically doubled over from the blow, wheezing as he struggled to get air back into his lungs to shout.

 

Kat sighed and leaned back against the car, looking around the parking lot. “What’s takin’ him so long?” She muttered, checking her watch.

Robert, Gwen, Chris and Scott were standing there with her, wanting to make sure they all left together. they were chatting idly about the band but Chris glanced over at the young woman when he heard her speak. “Want me to go back in?” He asked.

Kat shook her head, “Nah, he’ll be out in a minute, I’m sure.” 

Chris just nodded and glanced over at his brother who was eagerly chatting with Robert and Gwen about how much he had enjoyed the band.

 

“You must be hurtin’ for it, eh Seb?” Frank sneered, leering at him obscenely as he leaned in and licked at the corner of the brunette’s mouth where blood had started to trickle from the split in his lip. 

Sebastian tried to struggle harder, breathing harshly for a moment before he opened his mouth to cry out for help. Frank cut him off, however, when he reached down to grab Sebastian through the front of his jeans roughly. Sebastian grimaced and choked, screwing his eyes shut tightly as he struggled to fight off the man holding him down. 

Frank laughed evilly and quickly released him before throwing another punch into the brunette’s ribs like before. 

This time Sebastian did cry out harshly.

 

Kat stiffened, looking around frantically. “What the fuck was that?” She asked nervously, glancing around at the group. 

They all looked towards the alley from which they heard the shout and immediately they took off running through the parking lot. When they rounded the corner, everyone froze, everyone except for Chris.

Immediately the blonde was on top of the man who had Sebastian pinned to the door, hauling him away from his friend hard and throwing him up against the brick wall opposite them. 

Kat cried out in dismay as she rushed to Sebastian’s side. The brunette had slid down the wall, breathing hard and trying to breathe through the pain in his side. Robert and Scott were shouting and Gwen was struggling to hold Robert back from all of them.Scott was attempting to help Sebastian stand up and get him away from Chris and the stranger with Kat’s help.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Chris screamed at the stranger, positively seething.

The brunette in his gasp was laughing, grinning rather manically and Chris just scrunched his hand tighter in the man’s shirt, pinning him against the alley wall. Chris kept shooting worried glances over at Sebastian where his brother and Kat were trying to see if he was okay.

“Is he alright!?” Chris shouted towards them, fear lacing his voice. 

Kat nodded, her hands on Sebastian’s face as she looked him over for any major injuries. Scott cradled the brunette to his side while Kat helped him on the brunette’s other side and they propped him up against the club’s door.

“ _I told you!?_ _I fuckin’ told you_ , _Frank!_ ” Robert was screaming at the top of his lungs; fury in his voice-in his eyes as he struggled against Gwen in an attempt to get out of her grasp.

“You know this guy?” Chris asked in disbelief.

Robert, Gwen and Kat were nodding and Scott was looking at the man in his brother’s grasp in shock. Chris growled and turned his attention back towards his friend’s attacker, shoving him hard against the brick once more.

Frank was laughing under his breath now but Chris shoved him back a bit more, “You fuckin’ ever come near him again and I’ll fucking _break you_. You hear me?” He threatened, his voice dripping with malice.

Frank grinned up at the blonde, his lips quirking darkly. “You must be the one fuckin’ him now. I bet he still screams so fuckin prettily, even for yo-“ Frank started to mutter.

He didn’t get to finish whatever he was going to say because before Chris even had a chance to land the punch that he was _definitely_ planning on throwing, Robert was at his side and letting loose his own impressive fist against the brunette’s nose.

There was an audible crack as the brunette’s nose broke with the force of the punch and before Robert could pummel him into oblivion, both Scott and Chris were hauling him off of the man.

Robert was heaving, cursing and spitting at the man as he crumbled to the floor, clutching his nose as he howled in pain. As soon as Frank had started talking, Gwen had been unable to hold back Robert any longer and he had been let loose on the brunette with not a hint of regret on her part.

Sebastian was now standing on his own, clutching his side as Kat held him with an arm around his waist. Robert was still trying to attack the sobbing mess that was a pathetic excuse of a human being, huddled on the dirty alley floor.

“ _Robert-_ ” Sebastian called, so softly, the brunette barely even heard it. 

Sebastian tried again, “Robert… _please…_ he’s not worth it.”

Robert heard him this time and stilled, ceasing his attempts to pummel the asshole at his feet. “No…he’s not…” He muttered, stepping back.

“You ever come here again you fucking piece of shit…and I’ll kill you myself,” Robert spat down at the brunette.

Chris nodded, staring down at him. “I’ll help,” He muttered icily, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Kat was trying to lead Sebastian out of the alley and Robert and Chris were quickly by his side trying to help him walk.Sebastian tried to wave them off. “I’m fine…I’m fine…” He muttered weakly, trying to shrug out of their grasp. 

He felt like a coward…weak and humiliated. He was shaking badly as he clutched at his side and attempted to make it across the parking lot. When he stumbled, Chris was by his side, cradling him against him gently.

“Please, let me help you, Sebastian. I only want to help,” Chris urged, concern tinged his voice and Sebastian frowned, closing his eyes for a moment.

Kat came up behind him and gently rubbed his back, “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Sebastian just nodded reluctantly and allowed them to help him get into the back seat of his car. When he was finally settled, Robert leaned into the open car door, his brow furrowed deeply as he looked over his friend worriedly.

“Sebastian…” Robert murmured nervously.

The brunette looked up at him then, frowning deeply. “He was in the club earlier, wasn’t he?” Robert asked nervously.

Sebastian just nodded, “He saw me at the bar…came up and grabbed me. I told him to leave or I’d call security. When I didn’t see him for the rest of the night, I figured he had finally left…I-I didn’t expect him to wait for me like that.”

Robert nodded, reaching out to take his friends’ hand gently in his. “It’s okay. Just…go home, get cleaned up and get some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow. I want you to take a few days off work…and don’t argue with me on this,” Robert told him.

Sebastian frowned, his gaze shifting down to where Robert’s bloodied hand was holding his gently. He simply nodded. He knew he wouldn’t be able to win this argument even if he tried. 

Kat patted Robert gently on the shoulder, “I’ll get him home, Robert. Don’t worry.”

Robert nodded and sighed, stepping back away from the car before closing the door. Sebastian just closed his eyes and laid his head back against the head-rest in an attempt to calm himself down.

Chris had been watching the exchange with the others in concern. The last ten minutes had been an absolute blur and Chris had no idea how to handle the range of emotions he was currently dealing with. As if in understanding, Robert squeezed the blonde’s shoulder firmly, meeting his gaze.

“Be patient with him…” Robert murmured only to him before pulling away and wrapping his arms around Gwen, pulling her along to their car just a couple of parking spaces away. 

Kat, Scott and Chris shared worried glances with one another before they climbed into the car together and started back towards the apartment building.

The car ride over was tense, too quiet but no one made any attempt to break the silence or even put on music to fill it. By the time they were in the hallway on their floor, Scott had decided that he would peel off and leave the three alone. He didn’t want to be in their way.

“Listen…you guys should probably get him cleaned up…I’ll head in, okay Chris? Just, come get me if you need anything,” Scott offered, giving his brother and Sebastian a sympathetic smile.

Chris just nodded and Sebastian whispered a thank you as he watched Kat unlock their apartment. Chris gave his brother the keys and soon Scott had gone in on his own. Sebastian sighed deeply, kicking off his shoes before he went to sit on the couch in the living room while Kat disappeared into the bathroom to gather a few things. 

Chris kicked off his shoes as well before joining the brunette in the living room, sitting down in front of him on the coffee table. Sebastian wasn’t looking at him and Chris didn’t really know what to make of that at the moment. 

Kat returned a minute later, making a quick detour to the kitchen before promptly flopping down onto the couch next to the brunette. She held a damp cloth in her left hand and a half empty bottle of gin in the other. She brandished the bottle towards him and Sebastian eyed her and then the bottle with obvious relief. He took it without a word and unscrewed the cap.

No one said anything for a time as Sebastian stared at the bottle, but made no move to drink from it. Chris folded his hands between his knees as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs as he observed the pair.

Kat was watching Sebastian quietly before she finally reached out to grasp his chin between her thumb and forefinger, turning his face towards her. He kept his eyes downcast as she reached out with the damp cloth she had brought with her and slowly started to wipe away the crusted blood on the brunette’s cheek.

There was a shallow cut across the top of his left cheek that was caked in dried blood and there was clearly a bruise blossoming beneath the skin. It was an angry red and quickly turning a sickening shade of purple before their eyes.

Sebastian winced when she wiped a little too hard at the wound on his cheek and she frowned deeply. “Sorry,” She whispered apologetically. 

Sebastian just nodded before he raised the bottle of gin to his lips, taking a long swig. He winced at the sting of the liquor against the cut on his lip and she waited for him to lower the bottle before moving on to clean up the cut on his lip. 

But he didn’t make a move to lower it. Instead, he took a few more deep pulls from the bottle before he let it rest in his lap. She gently raised the cloth once again and proceeded to wipe away the blood from the corner of his mouth, being careful not to tug too hard. It was a nasty split, not as bad as the cut on his cheek, but awful all the same. 

“He must’ve been wearing his ring,” Sebastian muttered under his breath.

Kat didn’t say anything and simply swallowed hard, dropping the cloth onto the table beside them. Chris watched them quietly, afraid to say anything. He didn’t even know if they wanted him here, but neither made an attempt to ask him to leave and he really wanted to be by Sebastian’s side.

“I’m sorry you both had to see that,” Sebastian whispered and Kat scowled angrily at him.

“ _Don’t_ -don’t you fuckin’ start,” She practically snarled. 

Sebastian grimaced and averted his gaze, staring holes into the floor by his feet. He had turned to sit sideways to better face the young woman while she cleaned up his face. Chris was still sitting quietly, just watching the two worriedly.

“This wasn’t you fault,” She whispered after a beat, cupping his uninjured cheek gently. 

Chris murmured his agreement and Sebastian quietly raised the bottle of gin to his lips, taking another sip. He tried not to wince as the alcohol stung the cut on his lip this time. 

“Are you gonna’ tell us what happened?” She asked gently, brushing a piece of stray hair back behind his ear.

Sebastian frowned, “He-he just jumped me. Surprised me when I had my back turned to make sure the door was shut. Got a few solid punches in…I couldn’t find my voice to yell…he had me pinned.”

He was whispering and Kat frowned deeply as she let her fingertips trace along the brunette’s cheek before she sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. Sebastian glanced over at her then, meeting her gaze.“I’m okay, Pisica.” He told her gently.

She frowned and quickly averted her gaze, tears welling up in her eyes. “I saw you cradling your side…are your ribs okay? Do you need me to take a look?” She asked softly.

Sebastian shook his head, reaching out for her and helping her lay down a little. She immediately curled up, resting her cheek against his thigh. “I’m okay,” He murmured once again, glancing over at Chris and meeting his gaze as he spoke.

Chris looked back at him helplessly and Kat slowly allowed her eyes to close as she gripped the brunette’s thigh. They continued to sit in silence for a while as Kat slowly drifted off to sleep in his lap and after a few quick sips from the bottle, Sebastian offered it to the blonde.

Chris swallowed hard before glancing between the bottle and the brunette’s beautiful grey-blue eyes. “You’re gonna’ want to have some of this if I’m going to tell you about him…” Sebastian muttered with a huff.

Chris quietly accepted the bottle and took a few sips. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before looking away. He couldn’t meet the blonde’s gaze for this just yet. They sat in silence for a few minutes more, until Sebastian finally took a shaky breath. 

He had mostly stopped shaking up until now, but the thought of sharing this with the man he had such an avid interest in dating, had his nerves shot all to hell once again.

“His name is Frank…an ex-boyfriend of mine…was sort of a college-I won’t say sweetheart-cuz _fuck-_ he was never that,” He muttered weakly. 

Chris swallowed audibly, taking another sip from the bottle. “We dated for two years…he was nice enough in the beginning…treated me alright and lavished me with attention and gifts and fancy dates. It was all a front…he was…he was _grooming_ me. I was too blind to notice,” Sebastian muttered, reaching out for the gin again. 

Chris gave it to him and watched as he took another sip before handing it right back. “He controlled me…slowly it happened. I didn’t realize it at first…he made me cut people out of my life…friends…family…he even started controlling what I was eating, where I went, everyone I saw. I was a prisoner in my own home and I didn’t realize it until it was too late…and then…then the emotional abuse started….and then came the beatings…” He muttered angrily.

A soft noise escaped the blonde then and Sebastian couldn’t help looking over at the his friend. “Kat knew something was wrong but I couldn’t talk to her about it…I could barely even say hello to her without Frank breathing down my neck. She went to Robert and he showed up one night unexpectedly. He couldn’t have come at a better time…honestly…Frank was literally _pounding_ on me, just wailing away at me…he-“ He choked down the urge to sob and shut his eyes for a moment in an attempt to collect himself.

The brunette wound his hand in Kat’s long hair and caressed her gently as she slept. Chris frowned deeply, watching, listening. “You don’t have to tell me, Sebastian,” He whispered.

“I do, Chris. I do…because…you need to know…okay?” Sebastian told him.

Chris nodded a little, afraid to say anything more. “Frank…he was beating me…he said I was a disappointment to him-I don’t even remember what it was I had done…probably nothing, if I’m being honest. I never did nothin’ wrongs…” He said, shaking his head in anger.

“But he was angry…so he beat me up…pretty severely and he-he fuckin’ _forced_ himself on me and- _fuck-_ when he was finished with me-I was cryin’ terribly. I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t stop sobbing-Robert, he must have heard me and he broke down the apartment door; barrelled in and just started fuckin’ _wailing_ on Frank. Robert called the police and it was all just sort of a blur from there…” He confessed.

Chris was incredibly tense, white knuckling the bottle of gin and he was sure it was going to break any second in his grasp. He quickly set it down on the table next to him. “I shoulda’ fuckin’ killed him,” Chris muttered darkly under his breath.

Sebastian huffed out a bitter laugh at that and shook his head, “I had to haul Robert offa’ him that night…if you hadn’t hauled him off tonight-I’m sure he woulda’ killed him before you even got the chance.” 

Chris swallowed hard and nodded, “Has he been stalking you this whole time?” 

Sebastian shook his head, “No, I think it was just a coincidence. He seemed surprised to see me there. I don’t think he knew it was Robert’s club or anything. I know Robert’ll make sure he never gets in again.”

Chris nodded, secretly wondering if he could tag along to all of the brunette’s shifts to keep an eye on him. He vaguely wondered if that was an acceptable thing to do and had to dismiss the thought for the time being.

“I’m sorry you had to see th-“ Sebastian started but Chris cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“ _Stop it-_ it’s not your fault. I’m sorry that had to happen to you…I’m sorry you ever met him- _fuck_ -I just…he never should have laid a hand on you, _ever_ ,” He muttered, still shaking his head. “You never deserved that, _any of it_ ,” Chris told him sternly.

Sebastian tried to give him a smile, but he still looked genuinely sad and it came across forced. “I’ve been told that a lot over the last couple of years…I’m still tryin’ ta’ believe it,” Sebastian murmured.

Chris frowned deeply, reaching out to grasp the brunette’s free hand, his thumb caressing the brunette’s knuckles. “I’d do anything to make you believe it, Sebastian,” Chris whispered, looking at the brunette earnestly.

Sebastian swallowed down the lump in his throat and glanced over at the blonde, unable to speak for a moment. They just stared at one another quietly for a time, the blonde never releasing his grasp on the brunette and the brunette not really wanting him to.

“So…now that you know how fucked up I am-“ Sebastian whispered but was quickly cut off.

“Stop it. You’re not fucked up. Not with what he did to you. You’re not fucked up, Sebastian,” Chris assured him.

Sebastian nodded reluctantly before continuing, “Then…would you consider going on a date with me? I mean-I wanted to ask you earlier today…but stuff kept coming up and I didn’t know how to do it without making your brother uncomfortable or something…I don’t know…please stop me anytime…I ramble when I’m nervous-“

Chris chuckled lightly, “Honestly? I wanted to ask you out on a date as well…and my brother was just…he was getting in the way; I’ll be completely honest with you.”

Sebastian smiled nervously and huffed out a breath, his cheeks heating slightly, “Yeah?”

Chris nodded, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips, “Yeah.”

Sebastian averted his gaze, glancing down at the woman asleep against his thigh. “I’d really like that…” He told him quietly.

Chris smiled warmly at him, “Then…it’s a date.”

Sebastian smiled beautifully over at the blonde and bit his lower lip gently only to wince slightly at the pain it caused him.

Chris looked concerned once again and Sebastian waved him off, “I’m alright…I think I need some water though…if I keep drinking gin I’ll be toast.”

Chris smiled gently and nodded as he went to stand, “I can get it for you if you like?”

Sebastian shook his head a little before slowly getting out from underneath his friend, reaching for the blanket draped over the back of the couch and covering her with it. “I’ll get it, would you like some water or juice or something?” He asked, walking towards the kitchen with Chris in tow.

The blonde shrugged, "Uh sure, just water's okay."

Sebastian went and poured them both a glass of cold water. He handed one to the blonde before he moved to lean up against the kitchen island and took a sip from his own glass. The two regarded one another quietly for a time, just drinking their water in companionable silence. 

Sebastian set his now empty glass down and when he looked back up, Chris was eyeing him over the rim of his own water glass. Before he realized it, Chris had set his glass down beside them and was taking a step closer to the brunette; his hand reaching out to gently cup the brunette’s injured cheek in such a feather light touch. 

Sebastian swallowed hard, his gaze never leaving the blonde's face. Chris was staring worriedly at the cut on his cheek, flickering over the brunette's features. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him," He whispered. 

Sebastian shook his head just a touch and breathed out shakily, "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what was happening."

Chris nodded reluctantly but made no move to withdraw his hand. His gaze flickered towards the brunette's lips and the cut there as well, a soft sympathetic noise escaping him as he ever so carefully traced his thumb against the curve of the brunette's lips; not touching the wound.

Sebastian swallowed audibly as a blush began working its way over his cheeks. With the way the blonde was staring intently at his lips and even leaning in just a little bit…he could have sworn he was going to kiss him. 

Sebastian found himself leaning in just a touch and he tried to keep his breathing as even as possible as Chris' beautiful blue eyes met his. "Can I kiss you?" The blonde asked in nothing more than a whisper. 

Sebastian trembled, taking in a deep-albeit-shaky breath. “Yeah." He whispered.

Chris' fingertips continued to hold the brunette's jaw as he leaned in a little closer, his thumb moving to caress the brunette’s cheek. Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut at the first press of lips against his and Chris breathed shakily, an almost audible hitch to it at their first contact. 

For a moment they just stayed like that, the brunette's hands clutching the countertop behind him while Chris cupped his jaw and kissed him so tenderly. But as soon as the blonde parted his lips, his tongue darting out to swipe lightly against the brunette's bottom lip; Sebastian gasped, his hands coming up to grasp the blonde's hips. 

Chris groaned softly as his tongue slipped between parted lips, tasting the brunette as his free hand came up to grasp the brunette's hip lightly as he stepped in a little closer. 

Sebastian was unable to stop shaking in the blonde's grasp, but didn't let it deter him from kissing back as good as he got. Chris kissed him slowly, pressing up a little closer to the brunette. 

Sebastian let out a soft moan that got caught in the back of his throat before Chris was pulling back from the kiss, only to then trail wet kisses up along the brunette's injured cheek, down along his jaw, the edge of his mouth and farther still along his beautiful throat. 

Sebastian couldn't help the whimper then when Chris' lips found his wildly beating pulse. " _Oh God…_ ” He gasped.

Chris huffed out a little breath as he laved his tongue against the brunette's pulse point. ”I want to kiss every inch of you, Sebastian. You don't know what you do to me,” Chris murmured before nipping lightly at the brunette's ear. 

Sebastian outright moaned. " _Y-yes please,_ ” He nearly whimpered. 

Chris pulled back a little and met the brunette's wide eyes, nipping his bottom lip gently as he regarded his friend. "Is this moving too fast?" He asked nervously, dropping his hands to caress the brunette's sides.

Sebastian shook his head, "Shit _no_ …I mean…I _really_ want you to kiss me everywhere- _fuck-I_ want to kiss _you_ everywhere." He laughed lightly and Chris chuckled under his breath before leaning in and kissing the brunette once again. 

They kissed deeply, the hunger was there but they kept it in check, eager to explore each other's mouths but not willing to rush anything. Chris' hands moved up the brunette's sides and Sebastian's breathing hitched when the blonde's thumb pressed in a little too firmly against the no doubt horrendous bruise Frank had given him. 

Chris noticed the slight hitch in his breath and immediately pulled back in concern. “I-" He started.

"No, no. It's okay, I'm fine," Sebastian tried to assure him as he leaned in to kiss the blonde again but Chris didn't return his hands to the brunette's sides and instead cupped the side of his neck and his bicep. 

Sebastian was still trembling as they started to move towards the bedroom. Chris was desperate to get his mouth on just about every inch of visible skin at the moment and so he broke their kiss and started kissing down the length of the brunette's neck, moaning hotly against the flushed skin beneath his lips. 

Sebastian was making soft little noises in the back of his throat as his hands caressed the front of the blonde's chest, tangling up in his t-shirt for a moment before they moved on to run through the blonde's hair; never tugging or pushing, just holding while Chris licked and kissed his way down his throat. 

Sebastian was panting by the time they managed to push open his bedroom door and stumble inside. Chris managed to catch the brunette as he stumbled backwards unexpectedly but in doing so, he grasped the brunette's side a little too firmly. 

Sebastian choked back an pained grunt and Chris was all concern once again, reaching for the hem of the brunette's shirt. "Let me see…" He whispered quickly. 

Sebastian frowned but nodded reluctantly, watching as the blonde slowly lifted his shirt, keeping eye contact all the while. As soon as it was pulled over his head and discarded to the floor, the blonde's gaze flitted down over the beautiful expanse of the brunette's exposed skin. 

His brows creased quickly, however, when he caught sight of the two terrible bruises blossoming on his perfect skin along the brunette's right side, directly over his ribs. 

Sebastian looked down to survey the damage and winced, averting his gaze. " _Fuck_ -" Chris muttered, his gaze filling with fire. 

Sebastian frowned and reached out to grasp the blonde's hands. “Hey-“ He whispered. 

Chris looked up at him then, a frown marring his beautiful features. "I'm okay,"

Sebastian tried to reassure him, smiling gently. 

Chris nodded shakily and leaned in to kiss the brunette hard as his right hand came up to trace careful fingertips along the bruised skin. Sebastian breathed deeply through his nose, closing his eyes as the blonde caressed and kissed him deeply. 

Carefully the blonde guided him towards the bed as their kiss slowed and when the backs of his knees struck the bed, Sebastian nipped at the blonde's lower lip before allowing himself to be lowered down onto the covers. 

Chris leaned over him, following him down and never breaking their kiss. That is, until the blonde's kisses started to move along his jaw and down the graceful slope of his neck. 

Soon he was laying soft kisses against the brunette's collarbone and further still, down along his pecs. He was laving at the brunette’s skin and murmuring under his breath as his hands trailed lightly down the brunette'a sides. 

“God...you're so beautiful…I remember when I first saw you in the garage…I wondered what I could have possibly done to warrant meeting someone so beautiful…and then you started _talking_ and then you fuckin' _smiled at me_ and I knew I was done for…your fuckin _smile_ …you're so _goddamn beautiful,_ ” Chris continued to praise, still trailing hot wet kisses along the length of the brunette's chest and down his stomach. 

When he approached the bruising over the brunette’s ribs, Sebastian couldn't help winding his hands in the blonde's hair, just holding him as he panted. Chris made a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat as his left hand ghosted across the bruising before he was kissing and licking gently at the tender flesh. 

Sebastian couldn't help the whimpers from escaping him then. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of the blonde settled between his legs, kneeling against the bed as he lavished his body with warm kisses and little kitten licks across his skin. 

Chris pressed his tongue flat against a bruise and swiped his tongue firmly against the abused flesh and Sebastian outright moaned. He was rock hard beneath his jeans and he was sure the blonde could feel it as he pressed his chest against the brunette's crotch just so. 

The blonde glanced up, meeting the brunette's wide eyes, listening to the man's laboured breathing for a moment before he pulled his mouth away from the brunette's heated skin. 

“ _Chris_..." Sebastian murmured and it sounded so desperate, so broken and Chris couldn't help the soft growl he made at the sound of it. 

"I _need you_ …I just-" Sebastian didn't know what he wanted exactly, well…not really. 

He just wanted more of anything Chris was willing to give him at the moment.The blonde nodded, crawling up the length of the brunette and pressed his hips firmly against Sebastian's. They both groaned when their clothed erections rubbed together deliciously and Sebastian's hands tugged at the blonde's hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Chris kissed him hotly, his hips moving just the barest amount and Sebastian continued to let out these soft little huffs interspersed with hitched whimpers whenever they rubbed just right. 

The friction between them was maddening but not nearly enough. Chris trembled when the brunette let his hands wander down to tug at the blonde's belt and Chris pulled back, searching the brunette's face. 

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously. 

Sebastian swallowed hard and nodded eagerly, "Fuck yes. I need you naked in my bed like, _right now_." 

Chris huffed out a soft laugh and stepped back off the bed, tearing his t-shirt off in one quick motion. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows and groaned wantonly at the sight of the blonde. 

" _Gorgeous_ ," Sebastian murmured, eyeing him heatedly as he licked his lips.

Chris blushed under the heated gaze the brunette was giving him and he bit his lower lip teasingly as he reached to unbuckle his belt. He took his time undoing it, slowly removing it and tossing it to the floor carelessly. He casually flicked open the button on his jeans before pulling down his zipper slowly. 

Sebastian was watching him beneath lowered lashed before he sat up fully, his hands reaching to stop the blonde as he made to push down his jeans. "Let me…" He whispered before slowly pushing down the blonde's jeans, slipping his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and tugging them down along the way too. 

Chris was blushing deeply as he watched the brunette tug his jeans and underwear off and he steadied himself against the brunette's shoulders as he kicked them off the rest of the way. Sebastian groaned as he leaned back to take in the beautiful sight that was Chris Evans- _naked_ -and in _his fucking bedroom_. 

The blonde was blushing deeply as he looked down at the brunette, biting his lower lip gently as he observed him. He was so surprised when Sebastian leaned forward and licked a hot, wet stripe up the length of his cock. He gasped out in surprise and Sebastian grinned up at him as he watched the blonde beneath his lowered lashes.

Chris was unprepared for the warmth of the brunette’s mouth as he quickly moved to take him into his wet heat and he nearly shouted in surprise when his lips wrapped around him and started laving at him teasingly.

Sebastian let out a soft moan as he bobbed his head, getting him slick and Chris was sure he was harder than he’d ever been before in his life. He wound his hands in the brunette’s hair, tugging just a little; truly unable to help himself at this point.

Sebastian moaned delightfully as he looked up at the blonde, watching as his face pinched up in pleasure. Slowly he backed off, letting him slip from between his lips with a wet pop. Chris breathed heavily as he watched him, his cheeks stained a gorgeous pink. He gently carded his fingers through the brunette’s hair and Sebastian gave him a cheeky smile in return.

“You taste incredible,” Sebastian murmured and the blonde groaned at the little admission before pushing the brunette back against the bed and leaning over him to kiss him soundly.

Sebastian moaned against his lips when the blonde started working open his pants, popping the button easily before tugging at them. Sebastian broke the kiss to gasp out, “ _Yes_.” 

And within moments they had him completely naked. Chris breathed a muttered curse as he took in the sight of the brunette lying naked and wanting before him. “You’re stunning, Sebastian,” He breathed, his hands moving to caress the brunette’s sides soothingly.

Sebastian blushed deeply and smiled shyly up at him, “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Chris smirked a little before he settled himself between the brunette’s legs and kissed him deeply once again. Sebastian’s hands came up to caress along the blonde’s shoulders before his fingers ghosted against the man’s pert nipples. 

Chris inhaled sharply against his lips and let out a soft hitching moan when the brunette pinched and tugged at them. “ _God_ …I need you in me _now_ , Chris,” Sebastian moaned.

Chris’ breathing hitched and he moved to nip at the brunette’s neck, “Fuck, _really?”_ He gasped.

Sebastian nodded and arched beneath him, spreading his legs a little to give the blonde better access. “I know this is sort of moving a bit fast…but I have been _dyin’_ to have you since the minute I met you,” Sebastian confessed, chuckling under his breath. 

Chris couldn’t help grinning down at him. “Soon as you looked at me that day in the garage, I knew I was done for. I _wanted you_ …not just like this-” He told him, leaning in to kiss his injured cheek tenderly. “I really like you, Sebastian…I want to get to know you better…but I’ll be honest…I also really wanna’ be buried so deep inside you and have you breathin' my name like it’s the only fuckin’ thing you can remember,” He groaned.

Sebastian whimpered and leaned up to nip at the blonde’s ear lobe, his hands coming up to tangle in the blonde’s hair. “Uh… _yes, please-_ ” Sebastian breathed.

Chris chuckled darkly and kissed along the brunette’s jaw and down the expanse of his neck. Slowly, Chris started to caress the brunette’s sides and down over his abs and lower, gently caressing against the V of the man’s hips. Sebastian sucked in a breath when the blonde’s large warm hand came to wrap around his hard length, slowly stroking him from root to tip. 

He shuddered and let his eyelids flutter closed, breathing deeply as the blonde leaned over him to lick and kiss at his nipple. Sebastian moaned as the blonde continued to stroke him slowly, sliding his thumb over the sensitive head and spreading the pre-come that had gathered there while he nipped at first one nipple and then the other. 

It didn’t take long before the brunette was panting and letting out soft hitching moans as the blonde continued to tease him. “ _Please-_ ” He gasped, lifting his hips and thrusting himself into the blonde’s fist. 

Chris groaned at the sight and finally pulled himself from the brunette’s nipples, glancing up at him. “Please, what? What do you want, Sebastian?” Chris murmured, slowing his strokes against the brunette’s cock.

Sebastian whimpered, his cheeks flushed a delicious shade of pink. “Get me ready for you…spread me open so I can take you,” He breathed, his blush spreading with embarrassment.

Chris’ breathing hitched as he regarded the brunette, watching as his delightful blush spread lower along his chest. “Lube?” He asked softly.

Sebastian nodded, reaching to open his bedside drawer and fumbling around for the little bottle of slick he kept there. He found it quick enough and promptly handed it over to the blonde, still blushing so sweetly.

Chris gave him a gentle smile before he kissed him quickly one more time. Soon he had his fingers coated with the lube and he guided Sebastian’s legs apart a little more.“Wait…” Sebastian suddenly asked, looking up at the blonde.

Chris stilled, looking up at him worriedly. Sebastian just gave him a reassuring smile, “Let me turn over…it’s-it’s been a while since I’ve done this…might be more comfortable for me to be on my hands and knees.” 

Chris smiled gently and nodded. “Of course.” He murmured, sitting back a little more to give the brunette room to move.

Sebastian smiled nervously before he moved to get himself onto his hands and knees, blushing furiously as he glanced back over his shoulder at the blonde. Chris let a soft groan slip past his lips and ran his clean hand soothingly against the brunette’s side. “God…you’re beautiful, Sebastian,” He breathed.

Sebastian blushed furiously and smiled, turning his gaze back towards the pillows. Not a moment later and he felt the warm breath of the blonde ghosting low against his lower back. Chris placed a gentle kiss against the brunette’s lower back before he let his slick fingers slip between his ass cheeks. 

Sebastian gasped out a little and hung his head as the blonde parted his cheeks and slipped a finger teasingly against his puckered entrance. Chris groaned hotly. “Next time, you’re going to let me eat you out,” He breathed, nipping at the brunette’s left cheek harshly.

Sebastian stuttered out a soft cry and blushed hotly. “ _Yes_ -oh God…there’s going to be a next time and a time after that and a time after that-“ He practically whimpered.

Chris grinned and pressed a soothing kiss to the brunette’s lower back. “ Of course there will be, baby,” He told him gently.

Sebastian blushed furiously, dropping down onto his forearms at being called baby. It was then that the blonde slowly started to press a slick finger into him. He groaned low in his throat and tried to relax his body enough to allow the intrusion. Chris slowly slid his finger in and out of the brunette’s tight body, working him open slowly but surely.

Sebastian whimpered loudly when Chris withdrew his finger only to slide two back inside of him. “You’re so tight, Seb…I bet you’re going to feel absolutely incredible stretched tight around me…” He murmured.

Sebastian moaned wantonly at the thought and jerked forwards unexpectedly with a keening cry when the blonde crooked his finger and stroked lightly over his prostate. 

Chris grinned from behind him, slowly stroking that spot inside of the brunette once again. “ _Yes-yes-yes-_ ” Sebastian practically keened, gripping at the pillow in front of him.

Chris blushed deeply and smiled, slowly scissoring his fingers in an attempt to spread him open even more. It wasn’t long before Sebastian was spreading his legs wider for the blonde as he worked three fingers in and out of him easily. 

“I-I’m ready-Chris… _c’mon_ , I’m ready- _I swear_ -“ Sebastian gasped, moaning and whimpering desperately as he pressed back against the blonde’s hand.

Chris leaned down to nip lightly at the brunette’s ass cheek, stroking his side with his free hand for a moment before he slowly withdrew his fingers. Sebastian whimpered at the loss and was quickly looking back over his shoulder as he pushed himself back up onto his hands.

Chris smiled at him gently, “Condom?”

Sebastian blushed furiously, “I-I swear I’m clean. You?”

Chris bit his lower lip and nodded, “Yeah, I’m clean.”

Sebastian trembled at the thought of taking this man with nothing between them and nodded, huffing out a little relieved breath. “You wanna stay like this?” Chris asked gently, moving to slick himself up with the lube. 

Sebastian nodded, looking back at the blonde through heavy lidded eyes. “Yeah…I’m good like this…” He murmured.

Chris smiled and nodded, his breath hitching as he coated himself with lube. Sebastian bit his lower lip gently before turning his attention back towards the pillow in front of him. He tried to force himself to relax and soon he felt the blonde shifting closer to him, settling in behind him comfortably. 

Chris positioned himself against the brunette’s hole, spreading his cheeks with his left hand while he slowly started to press inside. Sebastian moaned, his breathing hitching at the first push. Slowly the blonde started to press farther into the tight willing body in front of him and he grunted harshly when the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle. 

Sebastian whimpered, his legs starting to shake. He wasn’t kidding when he said it’d been a long time since he’d last done this. It’d been over a year since he last had sex with anyone and even since then, he hadn’t taken more than a couple of his own fingers when the mood struck him. 

The stretch was wonderful and it didn’t take too long before the blonde was rocking forward a little in an attempt to sheath himself completely inside of the man beneath him. 

Chris gently rest both of his hands against the brunette’s hips as he worked himself a little deeper and soon he was panting harshly as he bottomed out. Sebastian was trembling hard against the blonde and he breathed out sharply when he felt the man’s hips come flush against him. “Just a sec-“ He gasped.

Chris nodded, gently caressing the brunette’s sides in reassurance. “Course, baby. I’ve got you…just-let me know when you’re ready,” He murmured, trying very hard to keep himself still and even out his breathing.

Sebastian nodded, biting his lower lip a little as he let himself sink back down onto his forearms. They stayed like that for a minute or two, just getting used to the feeling of being together like this. 

Chris slowly leaned over the brunette and pressed warm, wet kisses to the back of his neck, gently soothing the man’s taught muscles of his back. “Okay…” Sebastian whispered after a few minutes. “You can move…just go easy for a bit,” He whispered.

Chris nodded, pressing one more kiss between the brunette’s shoulder blades, “I’ll go slow…I promise. Just tell me if anything hurts.”

Sebastian nodded and took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to relax a little bit more. Slowly he felt the blonde shift his hips, pulling back slowly. The slick, slow drag of Chris’ cock against his insides sent sharp licks of pleasure racing up his spine and when the blonde thrust back into that tight heat with his first real thrust, the brunette keened deliciously.

Chris groaned and held the brunette’s hips in a firm but reassuring grip, his thumbs stroking over the small of his back in a slight massage. “You feel incredible, Sebastian…” He gasped.

Sebastian whimpered and couldn’t help pressing himself back against the blonde as he started to thrust into him slow but deep. It didn’t take long for them to build up a steady rhythm. Sebastian met each of his thrusts eagerly, clenching around the hot, hard length buried deep inside of him over and over again. 

Chris cursed under his breath, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. “I-if you keep that up-this is gonna’ end too soon,” Chris breathed with a slightly strained chuckle.

Sebastian couldn’t help huffing out a soft laugh of his own, easing up on the clenching just a little. “I can’t help that you feel too good…you-you can go harder…” Sebastian whispered.

Chris nodded, biting his lower lip before he shifted his angle a little and pulled the brunette back against him in a slightly harder thrust. Sebastian cried out in surprise at the sudden angle change. The blonde was now thrusting against his prostate on almost every thrust.

“ _Chris-_ ” He practically mewled, his hips bucking forwards uncontrollably. 

Chris groaned, the sound of his name said in such desperation only spurring him on, “Yeah, baby…tell me-does it feel good?”

Sebastian whimpered and nodded, clutching at the sheets beneath him as he thrust his hips back to meet every single one of the blonde’s thrusts. “ _So_ _good,_ ” He gasped, whimpering loudly.

Chris groaned and nodded. “You got no idea-“ He murmured.

Sebastian moaned and reached down between his legs to grasp himself. He held the base of his cock firmly, just holding himself back. He was already feeling so close to the edge.

“You wanna’ come for me? I’m close, Sebastian…I can’t help it…you feel too good,” Chris admitted huskily, his hips snapping a little harder against the brunette’s backside. 

Sebastian whimpered and nodded. “Y-yeah I wanna come for you-gonna’ come on your cock and nothing else,” He whimpered, letting go of himself and returning his hands to fist in the sheets.

Chris groaned and fucked into the brunette even harder, faster too, truly unable to control himself anymore. “Go on, baby. Come for me,” He breathed hotly, his own harsh pants filling the room.

Sebastian keened, jerking hard against the blonde as he fucked himself back onto the man’s cock harder than before. “ _Yes-yes-Chris-_ ” He cried out, his hips snapping back against the blonde he struck his prostate particularly hard.

He tumbled over the edge, coming hard on nothing but the blonde’s gorgeous cock thrusting into him hard and fast. His orgasm tore through him, racing up his spine and he swore his vision whited out, even if just for a moment.

Chris grunted from behind him, his hands tightening against the brunette’s sides slightly as his thrusts became more shallow and slightly erratic. Sebastian keened loudly, his body tense and jerking as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Chris bucked forwards hard and suddenly stilled, coming hard deep inside of the brunette’s tight channel. He gave a couple of sharp thrusts more, drawing it out and those had Sebastian moaning wantonly when he realized the blonde was coming buried deep inside of him.

“ _Chris…_ ” Sebastian whimpered, blushing furiously as he trembled in the man’s grasp, hiding his face in the pillow beneath him.

Chris trembled hard as he rode out his own orgasm, hips pressed flush against the brunette’s backside. His hands were immediately releasing his hips and caressing up the length of the brunette’s back and shoulders, gently soothing him. 

“I got you-I got you, baby… _Sebastian_ ,” He murmured, leaning down to press soothing kisses against the man’s heated flesh as he breathed harshly.

Sebastian trembled and moaned lowly, slowly releasing his death grip on the sheets. He turned his head to the side slightly only to find that the blonde was leaning over him and watching him with a lopsided smile. 

He blushed furiously, but was unable to stop his own silly contented smile. “Hey…” He murmured.

Chris’ smile widened, “Hey.”

Sebastian chuckled and trembled when he felt the blonde slowly start to pull out. He tried to hide the grimace in the pillow, but didn’t manage to hide the little grunt of discomfort when the blonde finally left his body.

Chris was whispering him an apology and running his hands down the brunette’s back, “I’m sorry, baby. Let me get you cleaned up, okay?”

Sebastian nodded and tried to shift away from the wet spot he had created, only to feel the wetness between his cheeks start to drip down his thighs. He blushed furiously and buried his face in the pillow once again. 

Chris couldn’t help chuckling softly as he quickly went into the bathroom and wet a cloth. He was back in no time and wiping up the mess they had made together, making sure to get most of it all tidied up.

“I’ll wash the sheets in the morning,” Sebastian whispered. 

Chris nodded and pulled the brunette towards him, curling up around the man and keeping him out of the little wet spot. Sebastian smiled lazily as he let himself be spooned and pressed back against the blonde. 

“You’re amazing,” Chris breathed, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s neck.

Sebastian smiled shyly before he shifted, turning over to look up into the blonde’s eyes. Chris gave him a beautiful smile and Sebastian huffed out a little breath. “You’re pretty incredible yourself,” He murmured.

Chris just smiled and leaned in to kiss the brunette tenderly and soon they were lost in it. Just relaxing and caressing one another as they shared their slow kisses. Sebastian let out a little sigh before he broke their kiss and looked up at the blonde. “Stay the night?” He asked hopefully.

Chris smiled warmly, “Of course, Sebastian. I wouldn’t dream of leavin’ you after a night like this.”

Sebastian blushed lightly and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. “Thank you,” He murmured.

Chris smiled sweetly and kissed his uninjured cheek, “Get some sleep.”

Sebastian relaxed and closed his eyes, “Good night, Chris.”

“Good night, Sebastian,” The blonde murmured.

 

The next morning Sebastian busied himself in the kitchen with putting on a pot of coffee and was surprised when a pair of strong, warm arms slipped around him, drawing him back against a very muscular chest. 

He smiled warmly and leaned back against the blonde a little, glancing back at him. “Hey…I made coffee,” Sebastian told him.

Chris smiled and kissed his wounded cheek, “Mmm.”

Sebastian chuckled and turned around in his grasp, only to find the blonde wearing nothing but a pair of his sweatpants. He couldn’t help the little grin at that, “Found a pair that fit okay?”

Chris chuckled softly and nodded, “Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” Sebastian murmured, leaning up to kiss him. 

Just as they were really getting into it, a soft sound of surprise reached their ears and Sebastian broke the kiss, glancing over to see Kat grinning stupidly at the pair.

“Morning,” Kat said, a little surprised at finding the pair in such a compromising position.

“Morning,” Chris greeted with a bright smile.

Sebastian blushed deeply and averted his gaze. “Morning, Pisica,” He whispered.

Kat smiled warmly and strode towards the pair, watching as Chris stepped aside to pour himself a cup of coffee. Sebastian bit his lower lip gently and glanced over at Kat a little nervously. She simply smirked knowingly at him before coming up to hip check him lightly.

“So…” She started, grinning stupidly once again. 

Sebastian glanced over at her nervously. “So…” He mirrored.

Christ sipped at his coffee and watched the two interact quietly for a moment, but then Kat was smirking over at him before returning her gaze to the brunette. “Just so you’re both aware…the walls are _really thin_ ,” She singsonged, still grinning stupidly at the two men.

Sebastian’s cheeks turned bright red at that and he was sure the tips of his ears had turned pink as well. Chris was blushing just as bad as he tried to sip at his coffee. Kat started cackling before she was walking away from the pair. “Where the hell is my phone!? I need to talk to Robert, like, _ASAP_!” She cried, still giggling manically. 

Christ and Sebastian met each other’s gazes, both blushing furiously. “Uh…” Chris said eloquently.

Sebastian chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, “Well…”

Chris just smiled and stepped up towards the brunette once again, reaching up with his free hand to caress the brunette’s cheek, “Maybe tonight we could go back to my place…after dinner of course.”

Sebastian smiled nervously up at the blonde, “After dinner?”

Chris nodded, “Yeah…we’ve still got that date to go on, after all.”

Sebastian bit his lower lip gently and nodded. “After dinner then,” He agreed, leaning up to kiss the blonde gently.

“Mmm, maybe before dinner too?” Chris asked with a little smirk.

Sebastian chuckled, “Sounds good to me.” 

Chris just smiled before capturing the brunette’s lips in a heated kiss, to which Sebastian melted into instantly. 

 


End file.
